Donor number 183966693038
by Ludifer
Summary: What if Alucard wasn't under Hellsing's control, what if he reigned free and controlled all of England? And what will happen to poor little Seras? Epilogue up! Because you guys requested it!
1. Enslaved

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing………………………………..

Profile:

Classification: Donor number 183966693038

Human Name: Seras Victoria

Parents: Deceased

Mate: None

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Virgin

Chapter 1

I walked to my cell, the dark corridor leading through a dank bleak dirty hallway. I could hear a distant drip echoing off the walls, but the smell of blood stank out the place. Although that smell was everywhere, you get used to it after a while. I joined back in with the rest of the prisoners; all wore similar dirty brown rags of clothing both male a female walked along single file, I joined in. Blending in, looking just the same as these pathetic people. Their faces all forlorn and lost of hope, but I was different, as I trudged along after them, I was different. I still had hope. A tiny window let in the tiniest ray of moonlight, even though I had passed the window countless times I looked up. My dirty scruffy short blond hair moving suddenly, I looked up at the moonlight. I had never seen the sun, never felt the warmth on my skin. I had heard the others talk about the sun, although it seemed too good to be true. Lighting up the day, you can see where your going at all times, no menacing shadows blocking your path. It sounded like heaven…But I was down here as punishment, punishment not because of something I did, but something my parents did. I never found out from anyone who they were or what they did. But I was suffering for it…

I stopped from the steady line and reached out to my cell door. The iron handle was freezing cold and unwelcoming, as it always had been. But it was familiar to me, so I twisted the handle, just as I had done this same routine my entire life, from being a young child so meek and frightened, but that was merely a memory, I was numb.

I entered my cell, shutting the rusty iron door with a great clang, which echoed around my whole room. I looked upon my whole world, an empty cell. Just big enough for one person, filled with four cold bleak grey walls and a bed, with steal bars and a yellow mattress. The room was cold as usual, but the yellowing folded up duvet and pillow atop it always kept me warm. I sat down on my bed, the mattress creaking with my weight. I hated this place, I wanted to get out. To see the sun. To be warm. But I looked up to the mirror, I saw myself, the mirror was cracked and half of it had faded with layers of dust. But I saw half of my faces clearly. My bright blue eyes were the only thing that reminded me of what I was like as a child. Running, afraid. I clenched my fist in anger, grinding my teeth. I would love to get my revenge…I hated him…I leaned back against my wall. Rubbing my nose of an itch as I shut my eyes.

I heard something…voices. I opened my eyes. Yes, definitely voices. But where? No guards would be around by now. It was light's out. But then something else appeared with the voices, the sound of shovels. At that moment I picked up where the voices were coming from, from the wall! I got up from my bed and back away from the wall. Sure enough loose chips started to fall and soon bricks with them. Dust erupted form the hole and I had to cover my face with a brown dirty sleeve. Once the dust had settled I saw what had appeared in my room, two men in some sort of green gear were coming out of the hole. They looked young, early twenties, clean complexion apart from brick dust and a colourful rosy face. I've never seen anyone with such colour. The two men smiled at me, slightly nervous.

"You sure this is the one?" One spoke to the other, "She looks like them." The second man elbowed him in the stomach. I realised my mouth was open in shock and so I closed it.

"Excuse…" I began. But the second man continued.

"Haven't you heard of this place. She looks better then most I'd say, some are so skinny and pale they look dead. She's just pale and filthy. Not bad all things considering."

"Hey!" I shouted. The two men stopped talking and looked at me. "What do you two want?" The second man coughed and held out his hand. I stared at it for a while wondering what he wanted, before he glanced at his comrade and let it fall.

"We are the representatives of Sir Hellsing. She requests your presence if you'd like to come with us." The man bowed before pushing man number one back into te tunnel. The man reached forward tentatively and grabbed my hand, then he began to pull me toward the tunnel. At first I pulled back…but then I thought 'What the hell.' And let him lead me into the darkness of the tunnel. The first man was crouched by the entrance and was setting up some kind of machinery. He saw me looking and winked.

"When those suckers come looking in 'ere they'll sure get a 'big' surprise." The machine looked like some kind clock…as if a timer on some sort of box. A bomb! He was setting up a bomb!

"But what about the others!" I said and tried to go back. But as I tried to turn around I felt a sudden pain on the back of my head, before the world turned black and I fell unconscious.

"Seras…Seras, are you alright?" I was starting to wake up. I heard a strange voice beside me…a woman's voice. My eyes still drooping I tried to raise my arm to rub them, but I found I couldn't. I immediately woke up due to panic and shock. My eyes wide I realised I was sat on a chair, I was bound with rope so I couldn't move my legs or arms! "Seras?" That woman's voice again, I looked at the source of the voice and saw a woman around her late twenties early thirties looking back at me. She had pale blond hair and a stern face, with bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, she wore a very expensive looking suit. A cigar hanging out the corner of her mouth, the smoke rising in the air.

(Three guesses who this is…)

She was sat on the on a chair so her head was leaning on the back of he chair. "Are you alright now?" I glanced around the room, a small room although lavished with expensive looking furniture. Not quite able to speak yet I nodded. The woman smiled and took out her cigar to speak.

"Walter, get Miss Seras out of those ropes. We are more civilised then that." I looked around for who she spoke of, sure enough a man came towards me. He was an old man, possibly early fifties. Wearing Butler clothes and a glass monocle over one eye. His black hair pulled back behind his head.

"Yes, Integra." The man spoke.

So that's her name. Integra. The name sounded strangely familiar, although I can't remember ever hearing that name before. The man disappeared behind me and I felt the ropes become slack, dropping from me and onto the floor. I stared at both of their faces, they had such colourful complexions. This world felt strange to me, I had never seen sun-dwellers before. And here they were, right in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" Integra spoke, when I had stared too long. At that I looked back to the carpeted floor.

"No…" I replied.

"Good then we need to get you out of those filthy rags and into decent clothes." Integra said. Rubbing her hands together. "Walter, she looks about my size, get a shirt and jeans from my wardrobe. But not before she takes a bath and get the maid to check her hair for fleas. I don't want to think what's in that foul place." At that Walter zipped out of the door and was gone. Integra looked back at me. "I suppose you'll want to know why you are here." She placed her cigar back in her mouth. "Well you are now in my house, in the north of England, very close to free Scotland. There are very few places that the vampires don't control…" She sighed. "My family is a family of Vampire slayers…look where we are right now…But, that's where you come in. But I think you need to be prepared for what I'm about to ask you. I'll let you get cleaned up first." I let her help me up and she near enough dragged me to the door and gave me to the guards. The two men helped me away, what was going on? And what did it have to do with me?

"That's much better!" Integra said. A smile gracing her lips. Walter nodded beside her. Granted they were right, we were now back in that same room, the chair I was sat on was gone. Replaced by a new one. Integra was sat on the same one as before. I couldn't remember the last time I wore underwear…my was it a relief! I still looked pale as death, the people helping me made sure I knew…but I felt miles better. I was clad in a black t-shirt and matching black jeans, with simple trainers. My hair was clean and smelled of shampoo. In fact my whole body smelled of shampoo. I stood there as if on parade, I clamped my hands together. "Right no that's taken care of, down to business. Two comfy looking chairs were pulled together by Walter. Integra sat down in one and gestured for me to sit in the other. I sat down and was surprised by how comfy it was, more comfortable then my old bed. "Right we have been trying to fight these filthy freaks since they took over. But nothing works, humans are either en-slaved or have been forced to leave their land their fathers and mothers grew up on. I myself included. Now on the surface I am a wealthy human trying to bargain with the vampires and live a life out here. But really I lead the secret Hellsing organization, who oppose Vampires in their entirety. But sadly we are losing this fight. In fact I worked with your parents…" My ears perked up at that.

"My parents?!" I shouted.

"…yes. I knew them quite well; they would do anything if it meant to get rid of the vampire scum from the face of the planet."

"…anything…" I mumbled. I wished to know more about my parents, but I didn't want to ask.

"We have come up with, we hope, a strategy to beat them. The only way to kill a vampire is with a vampire." I looked back up.

"As in capture one?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Impossible, no vampire would betray Alucard."

"Who?" I asked. Who was he on about? But Integra and Walter both looked shocked.

"Erm…don't worry about it. I'll get back to him. Anyway, we came up with the idea of making one of our own into a vampire…" Alarm bells rang in my head…I really didn't like where this conversation was leading. "But that wouldn't work either as we would all be recognised as Sun-dwellers. So that's where you come in Seras." I flinched as she said my name. "You are a night-dweller, a slave, living in a dungeon for the crimes your parents did against Alucard. You hate them as much as us don't you Seras." My fists were clenched in anger. In my anger I stood up from my chair, Walter stood closer to Integra's side.

"What, you think that just because you knew my parents you think you can use me? No, I'm not doing anything for you! Let me go!" I began to walk out the door.

"Where will you go?" I stopped at the door. "Do you know how your parents died? You were only a little girl of four at the time." With tears now streaming down my cheeks I stayed but didn't turn around, I didn't want them to see me weak.

"W-what?" My voice cracked. I hoped they wouldn't notice. Integra sighed.

"They were attacked at night where they lived. In a little house close to here. We didn't know until it was too late. Someone had blabbed…" I turned around now, not hiding my tears. "When we got there the place was destroyed, your father was torn to shreds and smeared on the walls and your mother…well…there was evidence of rape, torture until they left her to die, bleeding slowly to die on a cross. Crucified…although we hardly recognised what was left when we got there."

"Enough! Stop it!" I cried… hiccupping with fits of tears never cried when I was little. " We couldn't find you and thought you had suffered a similar fate." I sat down on the floor… "In fact we didn't know you were alive until recently…I'm…I'm sorry." It was beyond belief…yet I somehow knew it was true…echoes of memories long buried were surfacing.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, I didn't care about my life anymore….I hated them, I hated them all! Integra looked back to me sat on the floor. Even Walter looked don on me apologetically.

"I don't even know if I can ask you now…."

"What do you want me to do?" I repeated, my voice stern and devoid of emotion. "Please, tell me. I don't care about my life, not before, not now."

"Ok…like I said before our best weapon would be a vampire. So we need someone willing to become one. Would you do it?" Integra asked. A sad look in her eyes. I stared at her; an uncomfortable silence filled the room,

"So you're asking me to die? Good that's how I want it." I stood up from the floor.

"Wait, there's more. We can't just make you a vampire from any of those bastards…it has to be their King. Alucard. That's the only way you'll be powerful enough to face them." I sat back down on my chair.

"How..?" But Integra smile returned.

"Don't worry, that is all taken care of….Cigar?" Integra offered me a cigar from her box. I didn't smoke but I picked one up.

"What the hell, not like this is gonna kill me is it?" I laughed. So did Integra and Walter, but the room was very tense, Integra lit it and I tried it out. Choking as I did so.

"Hah, not to your taste is it?" She joked. But I got up, the sun was just beginning to appear on the horizon.

"Do you mind if I see the sun?" I asked.

"What? …oh sure."

AN:Ok hope you liked that. The idea for this just kinda stuck in my head and I had to get it down. Hopefully chapter 2 will be done next week.


	2. Rebirth

Profile:

Classification: Donor number 183966693038

Human Name: Seras Victoria

Parents: Deceased

Mate: None

Children: None

Blood type: A+

(Status removed as a forgery by Hellsing.)

Chapter 2

"Right, so are we all clear on our roles?" The man spoke. We were riding in the back of a military truck, I was sat in the same clothes as this morning. Simple black clothes. I was surrounded by the troops of Hellsing. It was tense in the back of the truck, the smiles were shaky. I shifted position and slouched down on my seat. It was mid-afternoon, the sun was high in the sky. Hardly any vampires would be around to ask us questions. The truck shook and was bumped up and down by the unused road we were driving down. The same man spoke again, he was dressed in the Hellsing uniform and was sat in front of me. "Once we reach the guards we kill them and take their clothes, two of us will take Miss Victoria into the mansion dressed as the guards. Make sure you cover each and every part of your body, we can't show our skin to anyone. Right we're here…" The truck stopped and I shook my head. What half-baked plan was this? But I couldn't think of anything better. The engine continued running as a voice was heard in the front of the truck.

"What's going on here? Who are you people?" But the voice wasn't answered, as all I heard was gunshots. Quickly the shots stopped and two men got out of the back of the truck, opening the doors and letting the bright sunshine in. Blinding me for a second, but I felt strangely relieved. As if the sun had come to see me, a night-dweller especially. The sun was warm on my face, the black clothes absorbed the heat and I warmed up immediately. Then the two men from earlier appeared, but they were dressed in clothes that made me jump. They were covered from head to toe in black armour with black material covering most of their face with a helmet over the top and a black scabbard with the hilt of a sword showing. What on earth are they wearing? One of them spoke.

"C'mon, quickly, before they suspect anything." The man held out an arm to me and I took it, I was led out of the truck and into the sunlight, hopping of the truck and onto the gravelled ground. The ground crackling as we walked together. Once we were safely away the truck began to reverse and drive off.

"They should be back for us before nightfall." The second on spoke. But I remained silent, I had nothing to say, I was merely a pawn in this losing game of chess. I nearly laughed, I was the pawn who had reached the other side of the board, to die in exchange for a stronger piece. I was pulled along by arm as the soldier led me to the grand gates, they were open. Which I think I was the only one who thought this was wrong and suspicious…why would they leave the gates open in the middle of the day. But I shook the thought away; perhaps a soldier of Hellsing hacked into the system…

The soldier holding onto my arm rushed along the gravel driveway through the gates as the second guard trailed behind. The sun bright on our backs as we jogged to the great mansion. The mansion…I looked up in awe at it. It was much grander then Integra's, which I caught a glimpse off before I left. This one was much bigger, although it seemed almost cold, the sunlight shining on the building not offering it any warmth. The windows were all covered, as if the mansion was closed of during the day. But I had to look back down as the man leading me stopped. He turned around.

"Samson?" He spoke, he must have been talking to the other one as I looked around and he was gone. We both looked around…where could he have gone. But all of a sudden I felt the one holding my arm relax slightly as the man called Samson appeared from around the corner of the mansion. He waved as he jogged up. "Where did you go?!" The man whispered, anger in his voice. Samson shrugged.

"Sorry was looking for another way in."

"Well?" The man asked after no answer was given. Samson shook his head.

"Nope, in through the front." The two men walked up the cold stone steps up to the double wooden doors with some kind of decoration on the door. As I came closer I recognised the details, it was of a vicious looking three-headed black dog. I didn't know what it meant but it seemed to have some meaning. The door opened, a butler opened it. Almost Walter's exact counter-part! He looked almost exactly like him…it was almost creepy. The Walter look alike raised an eyebrow then spoke.

"Ahh, we've been expecting you. My master has been wondering where you had gotten to." The man holding onto my arm looked as if he was about to speak, then stopped and nodded. "Please, come in." The two men glanced at each other before entering the house. Inside it was very dark, the sun from outside the only source of light. There was a great boom as the butler closed the door. The room turned almost pitch black…I could hardly see anything. I assumed the others were just the same. "Are you two alright? It seems you've been out in the sun too long…But please just head on to my master's room. Tell you what, I'll lead you there. I'm sure your sight will return momentarily." The other two still looked disorientated, they would not even be able to see the butler…but I could. I had grown up I conditions like this. So I reached out and grabbed the Samson and led the two of them after the butler. He led us to the other side of the room. "Mind the step." He spoke. But I was growing suspicious…why would he help us…? I saw the step he was talking about and walked up behind him. The others with his hint also followed. After a few flight of stairs in silence we reached the top floor I assumed, and the butler pointed down to the end of the hallway, to the door at the bottom. "Good, I'm sure your sight is back now. I will be down on the ground floor if you need me." The butler started walking down the stairs, we waited until he was gone till I let go of Samson.

"Can you see?" Samson whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back. I led the two of them to the door and then it just hit me where I was and what was about to happen. But I held my nerve and leaned against the wall for support. Taking deep breaths the un-named man spoke.

"Just remember, we'll be right out here…if anything happens we'll be right here." The nervousness in his voice evident. He put his arm on my shoulder as if to comfort me, it didn't work, but I took slight comfort in his gesture. Samson reached forward and knocked on the door. Nothing…we waited…still nothing. Then the door creaked open, the occupant wanted me to enter. I gulped and pushed the door open slightly. The first man stood by the door and Samson did the same, I was about half-way through when all of a sudden I felt someone push me in and the door slammed shut behind me!

Nervous and shaking like a leaf I stood up in his chambers. His chambers….I felt the blood beating in my loud heart. The soldiers of Hellsing were portraying as guards, I should be fine…no what am I doing? I'm going to die! There is no way out of this! I'm dead! Clenching my hands together to try and stop the shaking and biting my lip I stepped forth into the darkness.

"You are brave. Most would be screaming for their lives by now." That was his voice! Alucard's voice! I stepped back slightly, my courage wavering. My basic clothes of plain black pants and shirt not giving me any comfort, I'd much rather be back at that prison with my filthy rags. Light fingers touched my cheek from behind, startled I jumped forward. But all of a sudden I could see, the room was no longer pitch black. Light flickering on the door through which I entered, I realised my fists were raised and lowered them. Turning around my jaw dropped at what I saw.

A grandly decorated room, the walls dimly lit with hazes of candlelight. A large grand table with two seats, one at each end. But not a plate of food adorned the table apart from a single wine glass, filled with a crimson liquid. But the figure sat at the end of the table had my complete attention. I felt my knees go weak at the sight of him. A great noble-looking man sat at the end. He was turned to the side and wore a bright blue noble's jacket with bright blue pants, complemented with riding boots. His bright blue wide-rimmed hat hid his face. The man I knew instantly must be Alucard, with a gloved hand he gripped the glass lightly and raised his head. His strong features were outlined with shadow black hair. Although his eyes were still covered, he raised his glass to me and nodded, as if to celebrate something. I wanted to run…but before I realised it my body had made a decision for me. My hands stopped shaking and the blood from a well-bitten lip dripped down my chin. I felt dizzy and slightly sick, but I couldn't move at all! Wobberling slightly I watched as Alucard set down his drunken glass and he got up from his chair. I still could not move! Nothing seemed to be working! What had he done to me!? No, I don't want to die! I wavered side to side ever so slightly as he stopped just in front of me. Our vast differences in height causing him to bend down.

"Do you take me for a fool?" He spoke, ever so gently, as if to a child. "I know what you and your kind are trying to do….although I sense the doubt in your mind. You don't want to die, do you?" His seductive deep voice spoke to me, to my soul. It was hard to resist…but I managed to whisper one word.

"…no." I said. Alucard smiled,

"Don't worry. I can smell your virgin blood pumping through those veins." Alucard raised a gloved hand and stroked my neck…I hated myself for it, but I didn't want him to go away. Whatever spell he had woven I was head over heels in it…. "I can see beyond this pitiful shell and see who you really are…you are beautiful." His head was now so close to my neck I could feel his surprisingly cold breath on my neck. "True darkness of the light. And so cold already, as if you were already dead….you are mine in much more then body and blood. But I will make your mind and soul mine as well…." At that last word I felt him gently lay his teeth on my neck, before biting down hard. Piecing my neck, but his lips stopped the sudden blood flow from spraying everywhere. Instead he held onto me, his arms trapping me in his embrace. But at that moment I regained myself! I didn't want to die! I kicked out with my legs and I flailed my arms madly trying to get him off me. Beating against his chest and kicking at his stomach and legs. But he was as rigid as a statue and I soon lost all my strength…My hand trailed down his front as my eyelids drooped shut. The last thing I heard was… "Soon my Seras, soon."

"_Seras, wake up_." A voice, male. "_Seras, wake up_." Who was that?

"Seras, wake up." My eyes opened, to be met by a blinding white light. "Seras, are you alright?" That was Integra's voice…my vision was blurred but was quickly clearing. I mumbled trying to speak. But then my vision cleared totally, I was in a white room…bright. An infirmary. Integra was sat on a chair next to my bed. I tried to move but couldn't, then I realised that I was bound! This time it wasn't rope! Chains were wound around my entire body. I found my voice.

"What the hell!?" I shouted. Integra smiled.

"I'm sorry, we had to take precautions. Are you sure you are you…?" She looked straight at me. I stared back at her. Then all of a sudden Integra nodded, the steel gaze was lost to be replaced by a soft almost motherly one. She clicked her fingers and two soldiers began to unlock the chains that bound me. I sat up rubbing my arms and noticing the chain marks on my skin. "What happened?" Still rubbing I replied.

"What do you mean?" Integra shook her head.

"The three of you weren't at the pick up point…it wasn't until nightfall when we were about to leave that you appeared. You collapsed unconscious and the two other guards were nowhere to be seen." Integra looked at me with suspicion. I shook my head.

"I don't remember…" It was the truth…I didn't. But Integra wasn't finished.

"We examined you totally after you came back, you are officially dead. You are no longer human, you are a vampire. Your fangs have grown; even though our doctor is not familiar with Vampires he says that you are fine. Plus we found something that might interest you…" I looked up and straight at her. Wondering what she was about to say that could make it any worse. "…You are no longer a virgin." My jaw dropped open…what did she say?! I unconsciously crossed my legs. "It seems that Alucard had his way with you before he let you leave…which makes me even more suspicious. We shall see whose side you are on in time…" I sat up in bed, I was only dressed in a medical gown, a set of clothes were laid out on my bed. "You are now a part of the Hellsing organisation, you will be trained in all combats and weapons, vampire strength is greater then a humans, so we are planning on modifying a weapon for your use. Congratulations and welcome to the organisation." I groaned and lay back down in bed.

AN: Hee hee, I couldn't resist that little bit there. I like that bit where Integra says Alucard 'Had his way with her' as she put it. Oh by the way, she's not going to wear the same uniform as in the series…just thought I'd mention that. I might re-introduce the weapon she used in my other stories, the Demon. A variation of Alucard's gun.


	3. The training begins

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Chapter 3

AN: In case your wondering what the difference is, it's because one is the profile at Hellsing headquarters and the second is the profile at Alucard's mansion. Ok now that's out of the way…

"Have you ever fired a gun before?" Integra asked. It was Seras' first time in a shooting range, it was quite a large space and all the other soldiers were keeping away from her. She was wearing the usual ear protectors, but at the moment they were around her neck. Seras was in her new clothes/uniform, she wore a military type top, much like the others, and combat pants. Instead of green her clothes were black. Once again the black highlighted how pale her face was, she wore standard military boots and gloves. Seras looked at the standard issue gun in her hand. She didn't know what make it was, never mind how to fire it. Integra sighed next to her, she also had the same ear protectors around her neck, Walter was behind us. Wearing his and reading the paper… "Right you hold it like this and fire straight at the target right over there." Integra pretended to hold a gun, I mimicked her. "Got it?"

"I think so…" I replied. Integra put her ear protectors on and I did the same, I then held the gun straight out at the target. But it was so hard, the gun shook in my hand, I couldn't see where I was supposed to target…I didn't even know how to aim. But I pulled the trigger. Just one shot…I didn't feel any recoil as she warned me. Maybe it wasn't so bad, I tried a few more times. Then I stopped, I looked over to Integra to see how I did. She nodded.

"Well, not bad, but I don't think you actually got him." She was shouting for some reason, but I could hear her perfectly.

"Please don't shout," I said. She looked at me.

"What?" She shouted. I raised an eyebrow, she couldn't hear me? "Anyway, try again, you'll get it eventually." I rolled my eyes, she was still shouting. But once again I raised my arm out straight with the gun and tried to aim for the target's head this time.

"_If you shoot like a human, you'll hit like a human." _ A voice said to me. A male voice…I dismissed it as Walter and realised that I could see the target! As if it was right in front of me, but I knew it was far away…what was going on? Even so I pulled the trigger and emptied the entire clip on the target. Even after the clip was gone I was enjoying myself too much and looked at Integra for another. But she stared at me in worry, she had backed slightly away and Walter was off his chair and next to her. I put my ear protectors down and said.

"What?" Looking to both of them for an answer.

"…A-are you alright Seras?" Integra asked. But I could only reply with a 'huh'?

"Your eyes turned red…and you wore a grin like the devil, as if you were mad. Just while you were shooting just then…" She said. I looked to Walter, he nodded in agreement.

"Heh, stop trying to scare me…I'm fine. Can I have another clip?"

After a few more clips my aim was getting better, not as good as before, I got the whole clip as head and chest shots every time. But not bad, I was hitting the paper at least…

"Right, we'll let you have a try at something else, now. You aren't just going to be shooting while you're out facing vampires. So.." She clapped her hands together. "We'll also be training you in hand-to-hand combat, not that any of us can do that against a vampire, but it'll be good for you to learn at least, and sword combat."

"A sword?" I replied, how fast were they expecting me to learn?

"Yes, we're designing a custom one for you as well as a custom made gun."

Integra had led me with Walter tagging along behind to another part of her mansion, we entered the room. I was amazed once again at the sheer size of the room. As big as a house with mirrors all along the wall, with training mats all over the floor, because the room was so big there were four great pillars to even out the weight of the ceiling. I whistled in amazement, my whistle echoed around the whole room. I wondered off exploring the vast room, my boots squelching the mat underfoot slightly. I stared at the far off ceiling wondering how they built this place, when I wondered back to where Integra and Walter were, Integra was now the one sat down with that same paper and Walter was putting on some kind of black gloves.

"What are they for?" I asked. Pointing at his gloves. Walter looked up and smiled.

"Oh your back, enjoy yourself? Oh and these are just a precaution…just in case. But I doubt we'll need them, will we Miss Victoria?"

"Errr…I guess." I shrugged. Putting my hands behind my head.

"Right then, I will teach you the basics of any martial arts. Plus I will also teach you how to use a sword." Walter walked out and stood next to me. "I don't know about you but this old man needs a warm up first, care to join me?"

Everything started out fine, we went through a rather long-winded hard warm up, but I surprised myself with how much energy I had. After the warm up Walter helped me with basic punches and kicks, constantly reminding me to do this and that and to stretch every day as part of the training…I was never going to get this. But things got more interesting when it came to using a sword. I expected a fencing sword I don't know why, but what I got looked like a sword a knight would use. Very impressive but even though it looked extremely heavy for me it was as light as a feather. The sword was forced into the air when I first got it because I was expecting the force of something heavy. Walter had a similar sword.

"Right, we usually start off with a wooden sword so the beginner doesn't hurt themselves, but it might be better to go straight to a proper sword." Walter explained. I licked my dry lips, flinching as my tongue caught my fangs…reminding me of what I was. But we started off by using the basics, offensive and defensive moves and I practised them all on him, there was a horrible moment when I dropped my blade and it nearly sliced through his foot. After a little scolding and telling me to keep a better grip we carried on.

A few hours later we stopped, both of us very tired. Walter smiled at me and gestured for me to give him my sword, I did so and he walked across to the far wall and hung them up. Integra folded up the paper on laid it on the chair next to her, she put her hand to her face and yawned.

"I think we may have to change our sleeping habits Walter." She said.

"I agree." Walter commented, walking back to us.

"It's midnight…" Integra said stretching. "I'm going to bed. Show Miss Victoria to her room before you go to bed." Integra got up and walked out of the room, Walter smiled at me and also walked out of the room. I wasn't tired at all, but I followed Walter out of the room. We were back in the lavishly decorated corridor with paintings lining the wall, the red wallpaper covering the wall giving a very dark feel to the place at night. We walked down the corridor and into what looked like the entrance room, before Walter made a turn to go down a flight of stairs.

"Um, aren't we going upstairs?" I may have been brought up in a prison. But was sure that bedrooms are usually upstairs…Walter stopped on the stairs.

"Oh yes, sorry, your room is in the basement, vampires cannot go out in the day, so you cannot sleep in a room with windows, besides the darkness down there will suit you better." Walter didn't wait for my answer and instead carried on down the stairs, I sighed and followed him down the cold blue steps. We reached the bottom and Walter carried on, how far were we going? But then he stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor. The door was a wooden one with a simple handle; Walter opened it and showed me inside. Inside was a simple candle atop a wooden desk which lit up the whole room, to me it was huge. Around three times the size of the room I grew up in. But as I looked I couldn't see a bed. I turned to Walter and he only smiled, pointing to something in the corner. I focused on it…some sort of box, a coffin! I turned to him.

"You can't be serious!" I shouted. Walter looked at me in with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Miss Victoria, but vampires are known to sleep in coffins, so I had this one sorted for you, I hope it fits." But I was slightly hysterical…

"Fits?! Are you mad?! I can't sleep in that!" I cried waving my arms around.

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid you don't really have a choice, vampires begin to lose their strength otherwise." I folded my arms and huffed, knowing there was nothing I could do. "I hope you sleep well, but I suppose you won't be going to sleep for a good few hours." Walter smiled and bowed, then holding the handle of the door stepped out, closing it in the process. I listened as he locked the door. He locked me in! I secretly smiled to myself though; I bet I could knock down that flimsy door with my strength. I glanced around my bare room, no decoration unlike the rest of the mansion, just bricked walls and a simple wooden desk and …coffin. The coffin was roughly my size made of wood, decorated with a simple looking white cross. I looked away from it and to my desk, where the single candlestick shone, although it looked as if it had been alight for several hours, as the wax had melted away to about half-way. But then I noticed for the first time what else was sat on the table…a bucket of ice with something in it…as I neared the bucket I could see what it held. A medical label was attached to the front of a bag of blood. I backed away from it…I wouldn't have it. No the coffin was one thing but this was too much, I held my head as my mind cried out to taste it. I turned to face the wall with my coffin underneath, so this was my new prison. Ha, looks like nothing has changed…

"Don't want your blood?" A voice spoke from behind me. That same male voice as…I turned around slowly.

"…Alucard!" I whispered.

"How are you today? Feeling any better?" Alucard was there, sat in my chair next to my desk, now wearing a red trench coat and black suit underneath, with his same riding boots. He wore no hat, but instead her wore a pair of sunglasses.

"H-h-how did you get in here?" I stammered. My eyes scanned the room looking for anything to help me or so I could get away.

"Ha, their simple barrier cannot keep me out." I ran to the door trying to escape, but that 'simple barrier' he called it had pushed me away. It felt like hitting a brick wall full force and being forced to the ground.

"Thought you'd test it? You won't be able get through. Not as weak as you are now." I turned from where I was on the floor to face him, he wasn't even looking at me, he was inspecting the bucket of ice on the table. "Hmm…a free meal. Heh, do they think of you as some sort of pet? I prefer mine warm." I turned back to the door.

"Walter!" I shouted. Hoping he would hear me.

"Oh he won't be able to hear you." Gritted my teeth I knew I had to fight him…I had to protect those who lived here. I stood up from the floor and turned to him. Alucard seemed genuinely intrigued and so stared at me. That was when I tried to remember what Walter had taught me and ran straight forward. Trying to punch him in the face, but it was no use as Alucard was so fast he caught my hand before he even touched me. He clenched his hand around mine, and squeezed while at the same time forcing my hand upward so far that I had to fall to my knees to keep him from breaking it! Suddenly he let go.

"There, that's better." I was now on my knees before him, as if bowing or begging. I felt my blood rush to my face in anger, but as I looked up to look at him directly in the face I felt dizzy all of a sudden…the room seemed to spin, Alucard with it…before I felt so heavy and I fell unconscious.

"Miss Victora are you all right?" My eyes shot open, the first thing I saw was Walter! I jumped and my head hit something hard above me. I looked up, I was in the coffin! Walter was holding the lid open. "I came to check on you and I heard you crying, were you having a nightmare? I'm not surprised with all you've been through…Go back to sleep, it's in the middle of the day. We'll be training later on this evening. Good day, Miss Victoria." I could only blink at him, was it only a dream? Must have been, there was no way Alucard would be here…I laughed at myself for being so stupid as Walter closed the lid and I was in total darkness once again.

AN: Oh plus all of you out there who think, 'oh no not again…' One thing. No he hasn't…he wasn't even there. Or was he? Muhahahaha…


	4. Beserker state?

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Chapter 4

"Wake up, Miss Victoria, its sunset." Walter's warm voice intruded into my dream. My eyes fluttered open to see Walter's smiling face, he had opened the lid of my coffin again. Slightly groggy I smiled back, my eyes starting to close again.

"…hungry." I mumbled. I heard Walter chuckle as he lifted the lid of my coffin totally off and dropped it with a bang on the floor. My eyes opened immediately with the noise. Panting slightly Walter replied.

"Yes, I have your breakfast right here." Still half asleep my mind wondered on what I was having, images of dry toast or gruel came to mind. That's what I had eaten growing up, but I received a rude awakening to my new life as I sat up and saw that same ice bucket with the packet of medical blood sat in the ice…as if daring me to drink it. I wanted to…but I couldn't. Rubbing my eyes with my hands I yawned, before struggling to climb out of my coffin, it was very different to what I was used to. I managed by putting my hands on both sides of the coffin and lifting myself out, it was an odd sensation, but I would get used to it. What I wouldn't get used to though was sat on my desk glaring at me. A bead of water dripped down its packet, the ice already melting in my room. "Miss Victoria, aren't you going to have your breakfast?" Walter suddenly asked me. I jumped, I had forgotten he was there.

"Errr…well…" I mumbled, trying to think of an excuse, I scratched my cheek with a single finger in slight nervousness. Walter carried on talking, but I could no longer hear him. I was concentrating on the new smell in my room, something in my room was new. The smell was a warm seductive, almost perfumery smell, it was intoxicating, my eyelids half closed concentrating wholly on the smell.

"…And I found the bag from last night empty." I was shot back to the present; did he say he found an empty bag?

"B-but I didn't…" I tried to answer, but that smell was almost overpowering. Where was it coming from? Panting with beads of sweat dripping down my face I tried to ignore the smell…the smell called to me, like a song long forgotten, my fists clenched in resistance. But then my senses picked up, the smell was coming from Walter! As my fangs lengthened I clamped my hands over my mouth and quickly stepped away.

"Are you alright Miss Victoria?" Walter questioned, his face clearly showing concern.

"Get out! Now!" I shouted from behind my hands. My back was now against the wall, I could not get any further away. Walter raised his hands and stepped forward, but then I caught the look on his face the moment he did. Worry registered on his face and Walter began to step away. But he was far too slow, his shoes clicked on the stone floor as he did.

"It's going to be alright Seras, take deep breaths." Walter never used my first name. His hands flew up as if to protect himself, he wore those same black gloves from before. My senses had suddenly improved, not only could I smell his blood, but I heard his pulse. His pulse had sped up, as if in a panic. My body reacted as if on instinct, my body was out of my control! I felt myself push off the wall with my leg and charge straight for Walter! My mouth was wide open and my fangs were long, I was nearly there, my arm outstretched to take him. But for a second I felt something like resistance, my body looked down, I was tangled in some kind of string, wire I couldn't tell. But it was wrapped tightly around me, like a whiplash I was immediately sent backwards and crashed into the wall behind me. "Miss Victoria! Get a hold of yourself!" Walter shouted. I was sat on the ground, the cold stone floor underneath, tears began to well in the corner of my eyes. I didn't mean it…I would never want to hurt him, so why did I do that? I felt the tears drip down the sides of my face, my vision turned funny as more tears welled up. Walter held his hands up with his fingers splayed like a puppet master with strings. Then I noticed with the help of the candlelight that he did have some sort of string or wire attached to the tips of his gloved fingers, the wires were pulled taught and they were attached to the wire that enveloped me. I hid my face under my hair by looking down, hiccupping now with my tears, blood red tears dripped from my chin and onto my uniform. I felt the wires slide off me, but I didn't look up, I expected Walter to walk away, I expected the noise of the door close or even slam. But none of those things happened, instead I listened to him slide down the wall and sit next to me.

"Why are you still here?" I managed to say through hiccups. Walter chuckled,

"As I proper gentleman, I can't possibly leave a lady in distress." I looked up at him. Walter was smiling.

"But…" My hiccups had stopped now. Walter saw me look up and he looked at me. He was still smiling, but I began to wonder what he was staring at when he suddenly looked away.

"There, that's better, back to normal."

"Huh?" Was all I could say in answer.

"Oh, your eyes are back to being blue. I suppose we should treat the fact that before you act differently your eyes turn a vivid red, as a warning." Walter brought the blood packet in front of me. "Your behaviour tells me that you're hungry. Here, I'm not leaving until you've eaten…errr…drunk your breakfast." Walter folded his arms and stayed sat next to me. I gave him a half-smile and took the wet bag from him. My fangs back to a normal size I bit into the bag and began to suck. It was fantastic, like a drink when you're parched of thirst. Sooner then I expected the bag was empty, I wasn't full but I wasn't hungry either. Walter nodded and hummed his approval before standing up.

"Right I'll expect you for training today, don't be late." He stretched his arms aboce his head and stretched his back. "Think I'll go warm up ahead of you…" He spoke as he was walking to my door.

"Wait," I said, biting my lip as I said it. "You won't tell will you?" Walter looked back at me with a fatherly smile and shook his head.

"Sir Integra will have to know off course, but apart from that, no. Don't worry about it. You'll gain control of that little berserker state you have there in time…" Walter was already out of the doorway; he had left the door open. "…I'm guessing that's the Alucard in you." I flinched when he said that name…the empty blood packet, what happened last night? But I sighed and shook my head, I didn't remember, perhaps it was just a dream and my 'berserker' side as Walter had put it was hungry. Yeah, that must be right. I sat up myself, drops of blood were on my clothes, I hoped I could change before training…

Training went a lot better that day, Integra wasn't there, but I suspected she was asleep. Walter first took me to the to the shooting range again. I had apologised for my bloody uniform, but there was not another one. Walter said he would clean it after tonight and also that he would try to get me a change of clothes as well. My shooting was uneventful, I wasn't much better, he told me I would be eventually. Next was back in the training hall, after a warm up and stretching I was getting into it again, this time Walter had something up his sleeve…

"Right, now we can't have you practising the techniques in midair or you'll never learn. I hope you forgive me, but you can't use me. I like my bones where they are." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at his remark. Walter folded his arms behind his back and began to walk ahead of me.

"If you'll follow me please." He said. I followed him to the other side of the training room. There attached to the floor was a dummy. It looked a bit out of place in this old looking hall, but Walter whacked it on the front of the chest with the back of his hand. It hardly moved. What was that thing made of? "This is the hardest and toughest dummy we own, I have no doubt you'll break it in time. But for now this will be perfect for you to practise on."

After that I continued on to practise the basics on the dummy. Soon it was too late for Walter and he retired. Once again I had to stay in my room. I passed the hours by practising in my room; apart from shooting I was getting much better in a short space of time.

The next night…

I woke up hearing a knock on my coffin. It felt slightly odd, someone was waking me by knocking on my coffin, it was nothing like someone waking up hearing a knock on their door. I lifted the lid of my coffin to see not Walter as I had expected but Integra!

"What's going on?" I said. Integra jumped as she was looking at her watch at the time, she was missing her cigar.

"It seems we have a vampire in the village. I don't want to send my men after it. I want to see if you can deal with it. Follow me." Integra swivelled on the spot and strode out the door in a hurry. I got up out of my coffin, I was still wearing that same bloody uniform. Replacing the lid with a dull thud I quickly grabbed my bag of blood, trying to convince myself that I was having it only to stop myself attacking my friends. Having to drink it quickly as I tore after Integra. At the end of the hallway Integra shot up the stairs, I had to run now to keep up with her. The light at the end of the stairs blinded me for a second, but my eyes grew quickly adjusted. The bright lights of the chandeliers above me, showing up the room for all its glory. Suits of armour lined the wall, two sets of stairs were on the wall leading upstairs. This mansion was only three levels, ground floor, first floor and basement. Walter and Integra were both stood by the front double doors, Walter carried a large box in his arms and a similar but taller box was laid out next to him. I jogged over to them not wishing to keep them waiting. Both of them smiled at me as I came near.

"Before you go we have something for you." Integra said. She stood with her arms folded as she glanced at Walter. Walter held the box with one hand, and flipped the lid open with the other. Inside was a perfectly black long pistol. The gun was amazing, but the weapon looked far too heavy to wield. Even with two hands. I spied both of them watching me, so I picked the gun up, it was surprisingly light. I held it up to the light to get a good look at it.

"That is the special weapon I designed and made for you, I finished it yesterday. I wasn't going to give it you until later, but I think now is appropriate." I examined the gun closely. Swirly decorative writing was etched into the side.

"The demon of darkness." I read. Smaller writing was also etched onto the weapon, near the handle. It read 'demon'. "Ha, demon. I like that name."

"The gun uses custom bullets, similar to our own that the soldiers use. But with such a weapon as this I can…experiment with the bullets. The bullet casings are of pure silver and hold liquid mercury that explodes on impact, still in the prototype stages, so I don't recommend dropping it." Walter put the box down beside him and lifted up with slight difficulty the other box.

"Hurry up Walter," Integra hissed. Walter had successfully lifted the box with some effort and opened the lid. Inside was a grand sword; I was reminded of the swords knights of old used in stories I was told when I was little. The hilt's design looked like a twisted version of bat's wings, the dark black hilt following the same gothic look. However the bright white of the blade showed off it's brilliance, reflecting the light of the room.

"The blade is made of pure silver, dipped in holy water from the church." Walter explained, I was about to pick up the handle when I realised the same style of writing was etched on the blade. 'The angel of light' it read, similar to the gun I read out the second engraving on the handle, 'angel' it read. So the weapons angel and demon were mine? I carefully picked up the handle, trying not to catch myself with the blade. I held my weapons in the air, but as I was about to ask how I was going to carry them I felt Walter tie something around my waist. I looked down, a brown leather belt was tied around my pants, a leather holster on the right side and a leather scabbard on the right. With some slight difficulty as my sword was in my left hand I placed my weapons in the correct place.

"Now, I am finished Sir Integra." Walter said. Before he walked off back into the darkness of the mansion. I looked back at Integra. She nodded.

"Hardly trained as you are, I believe you will soon become out sole weapon against those filth. The soldiers are outside to take you to the place." Integra also turned and left me standing, I quickly glanced around before pushing on the wooden door. The door opened with a creak and the darkness met me, the full moon shining down giving me support on my first mission.

'Hello old friend,' I thought. This freedom felt weird to me, but as the cold wind blew past me I ran to where the soldiers were outside the military truck.

AN: Ok another chapter done.

Thanks to my reviewers, nlightnd, Agent HUNK, Jmai, exiled-savior, chibi ichigo and Yellow 13! Thanks you guys!


	5. Vampire maggot

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Chapter 5

AN: Ok it's sorted now, I get my e-mails! Yay! Can't believe how much that has brightened my day!

My boots crackling across the gravel driveway I raced to the truck. My belt was really tight and the scabbard of my sword continually whacked against my leg, but I would hopefully get used to it. I reached the truck and men with a slight smile on my face, it wasn't the fact that I was going out to slay a vampire, but that I was out in the open air being relied on to do something important. I stopped in front of the men and clicked my boots together and saluting. My scabbard hitting my leg as I did so.

"What do you want?" One man, the captain, said. He was leaning against the truck and flicked his cigarette to the floor.

"Huh? Well I'm…" I started. The man stepped toward me till his face was close to mine. He was wearing the standard Hellsing uniform, his comrades all stood close by snickering and chuckling. The man glared at me.

"What, just because you're some fuckin' freak that we are supposed to help you? Forget it, make your own way there." He spoke, spitting in my face as he turned back around. I raised my hand to wipe the spit from my cheek and as the other soldiers were currently laughing as the captain, I lost it. My body flew forward and pushed the man toward the truck, I pinned him between me and the truck pressing his face against the window. I heard myself snarl and my fangs were bared. Even as I twisted the back of his uniform more in my hand I heard the tell tale click of guns close to my head.

"Woah, woah, what's the problem over here?" A voice spoke from behind. A man's voice, although slightly rough also sounded gentle. I heard the guns were lowered and I turned around while still holding the man to see who had spoken. "Integra won't be happy if you shoot her now will she?" The man walking up had the same Hellsing uniform as the captain, but he also had some kind of hat on and a long dark brown plait trailing down his front. A cigarette hung from his mouth and he wore a dark eye patch over his left eye. I slowly released the captain from my grip and turned fully to the man seemingly coming to my rescue. I heard the man behind compose himself and speak.

" We aren't taking this 'thing' anywhere…she's your problem now." I heard the captain walk off and his men followed. The gravel giving notice of their leaving, I side-glanced at them walking off. They laughed and joked together as if they were big…I gritted my teeth and in anger and instead focused on the man coming towards me. He smile and waved. I stood near the truck almost dumb-struck.

"Who are you…or really why did you help me?" I asked. Opening the truck passenger door and climbing in. The man shrugged and walked around to the other side with his hands in his pockets, I watched him open the door, throw his cigarette to the ground and climb in himself.

"Me, I'm your savoir…I couldn't not help a damsel in distress. Although then again perhaps I just saved those pigs back there…" The man thought to himself leaning on the steering wheel. When I didn't reply he slowly turned his head toward me from his hands. "The name's Pip, of the wild geese!" Pip smiled at me as if I was supposed to recognise the name. But Pip's smile soon faded.

"You don't know…"

"Can we go." I interrupted, ending our conversation. Pip sighed and mumbled something before starting the engine. The truck roared into life and Pip reversed the truck severely turning the steering wheel before revving the engine and tearing down the driveway.

Sooner then expected Pip began to slow down in a particular spot. We had gone past many houses and streets, but all of them were lit up. With people out of their houses. All were on alert; fathers and mothers stood guard protecting their families. I could only stare, I could see the emotions on their faces, but I did not know what they meant. I never had protection from a parent; I never knew what it was like. Spots of rain lightly pattered the window as the clouds gathered overhead; soon the rain began to fall. Pip stopped the car and smiled at me. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"You going or what?" He said to me, while picking out a single cigarette. I glanced back over to him blinking.

"Where…?" I began. His eye strayed from his cigarette and over to the dark house with no lights. I followed his vision and without a word opened the car door. The wind immediately sending rain hurtling into the truck. But Pip remained silent and I slammed the truck door. Pulling out my gun I held a hand above my eyes to shield my eyes against the heavy rain and ran toward the building. A strong blast of wind hit me as I neared the front door, as I struggled to reign in my hair the door swung open with a slam. To my horror I realised that the dark crimson evidence of blood was smeared all over the interior door. I instinctively put my hand to my mouth in disgust as I walked closer toward the house, my gun in both hands in a guard position. Edging closer to the door I struggled to see inside the pitch-blackness, but the smell of blood was so strong, not quite sure what I was doing I tip-toed inside. I jumped as the door slammed shut behind me! But the dark curtain was instantly lifted as my eyes adjusted to the darkness a little too well to settle my frayed nerves. The front room was a mess, the furniture was strewn around the room with personal items all over the floor, but the whole room was covered in blood, like a sick scene from hell. I stepped over the gore through the blood, looking all around me for an unexpected attack. As I neared the far door to enter the stairway I heard a groan. I swung around as my heart leapt into my mouth, I saw a body push itself up form behind a fallen chair. I aimed my gun in the body's direction, I now recognised the body as a woman, the dress clearly seen through the blood although it was ripped and torn. I dry gulped.

"Uh…M-miss?" I heard my weak shaky voice in the quiet room. Rain pelted to the floor through the shattered front window. The curtains blew with the wind, I saw a withered hand grip the side of the chair to help her up. Lightning blinded me just as she rose herself to full height. I was blinded for merely a second, yet what I saw when my eyes recovered horrified me! A withered face of the poor woman, similar to that of a dried up corpse, flesh rotting as she moved, her mouth gaping open yet hung loose as she had no control over her jaw. But her eyes, they were empty…void of life, the eyes of nothing but an empty shell stared back at me hungrily. Sweat clung to my hands like grease, the gun began to shake in my hands. The ghoul of a woman began shufferling toward me, the husk reaching out, clawing at the air to reach me. I was in trouble yet I couldn't move! I couldn't shoot, what if she was alive? What if there was some way to save her? But a voice inside my head told me otherwise.

"_They are nothing but puppets in a shell, they cannot be turned back. The best thing you have to offer them is a quick death._" The voice was right, this was my mission. I concentrated on my aim to her head and pulled the trigger. I heard the glass of the mirror behind her shatter, I missed! She continued to shuffle toward me as I shot again, nicking her shoulder. Except the bullets were insanely powerful as the bullet ripped her whole arm off! Her arm fell to the floor useless, but the ghoul acted unfazed and continued toward me. She was so close to me now I could smell her rotting corpse, I stepped slightly away then noticing something in the corner of my eye. Another ghoul was rising from the floor, what I mistook for gore was actually another of these things! But as my panic rose at not being able to hit anything I felt myself holster my gun away, almost as if on some sort of instinct I drew my sword and instantly knew how to wield it! I thrust forward with a jab, my jab sliced right through her throat and I then twisted it, enjoying the moment of power I held just before I sliced her head totally off, at that I glanced back to the ghoul rising from the floor, this was a man once. I grinned as I jumped forward and sliced off it's head as it was trying to straighten it's back, like an executioner I sliced the head clean off as the head rolled along the floor and turned to dust. My sword was covered in blood; I gripped the handle loosely as if I had wielded such a weapon all my life. With the two creatures destroyed I moved on, there was a vampire in this house somewhere; I could sense his weak pathetic maggot of a soul. I continued on back to the stairs and walked up the stairs, the blood smeared on the walls lessened as I reached the top, to see a hallway with almost no sign of the carnage of below. As if I had crawled up the stairs from hell and into heaven. But no light would shine on me, heaven has rejected me, I walked along the hallway, my boots causing the floorboards to creak as I heard my own footsteps on the wood. The doors were all open and showed the room inside to be empty apart from the last one. I grinned at my cornered prize and reached out to grab the door handle. The door would not open, it was locked, however that did not faze me as I merely kicked the door in with the bottom of my foot. The door was sent barricading across the room and crashed into the far wall, I stepped inside the room to be greeted by a new pool of blood, so new that it was just beginning to seep across the furred carpet to greet my feet. The body of a child lay on the floor, her eyes wide in fear, the last scraps of life draining from her eyes. But I noticed the amount of blood around, not the child at all.

"You aren't even killing for food are you?" I spat at the figure crouched next to the girl. Lightning flashed once again in the window behind as the figure lurched up from the ground. His red eyes flashed in the light, he said not a word but bared his fangs at me in some kind of challenge. I grinned back at the maggot, showing of my own fangs. But on some incentive, the vampire in the average villagers clothes and tied back black hair stepped back, the confidence in his face stripped away, his eyes wide in fear he dropped to his knees before me.

"Please let me live!" He whined and pleaded. "I'll be good, I'll serve him. I-I only came here to…to help him. Yeah, I did. I slipped through to murder that witch Integra!" The vampire reached and gripped the loose folds of my jacket.

"Please!" I was a little shocked I have to admit in his sudden change in behaviour. What had sparked such a change? But I felt my mind push such thoughts away and I brought out my gun once again, this time it pointed directly at his forehead.

"Say you're sorry." I mocked. I clicked the safety off the weapon. The vampire looked up with his red eyes, before his face lost all colour and he let go of me and dived for the window. But I shot him in the knee as if on instinct. Blood exploded and he fell to the floor partially, before he staggered up onto one and began hopping. Hearing my insane laugh as I shot his other leg clean off. "Pathetic worm, you can't even defend yourself!" The vampire clawed along the floor with his hands, although in front off him laid the child's bed, it was placed under the window. A chestnut teddy bear sat with a happy look on it's face, the darkness twisting the look, but my eyes trailed upwards, through the window. There on the opposite roof, lightning flashed and I could have sworn that I saw a figure, although only for a second. But as I looked again the figure was gone, I returned my attention to the worm on the floor. He had struggled and crawled over on the bed to the window. But I dived forward and thrust with my holy sword, so accurate that I pieced the back of his head just as his bloody hand touched the window, the sword sliced through his skull like butter and jutted outside the window. His hand fell from the window and to the bed, leaving a bloody handprint on the wall. Blood spurted from the back of his head and large splatters hit me, the blood ran down my face and my jacket. Before I removed my sword and the vampire fell as dust underneath me.

I confidently walked out the house toward the same truck that Pip patiently waited in. I had cleaned my sword the only way I know how. It now once again was back in its place at my side. But as I nearly reached the truck all the horror of that place came flooding back to me, harshly as if I had just been it in the face with a rock. The blood, the child…but what concerned me was the way I had acted. That wasn't me…that wasn't me…But as I was half way to the truck the storm began to subside, with it my vision. My vision distorted and the field of view seemed to twist, until I was so off balance I fell over, stumbling over till my face hit the mud. The last thing I saw was Pip rushing out of his truck and running toward me.

AN: Ok another chapter done. Beserker Seras is a bit insane isn't she?


	6. The barrier

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Chapter 6

It was a bright summer day, I carried a bouquet of flowers in my hands. They were roses of the deepest red. I carried the brown paper they were wrapped in and walked down the road. The white picket fence next to me continued on as if forever, a field of grass existed on the other side of the fence. My white dress hung loosely on myself, coupled with my light white shoes. I was going somewhere…somewhere important. A horse was standing just over the fence ahead of me, a horse of the brightest white you could imagine, the deep black eyes gazed ahead until the grand head slowly moved in my direction. But as I walked closer to pet the horse my vision twisted as if from a computer screen with strips of white and black contrasting yet flowing next to each other. Until I dropped my roses at the sight of the new horse. The shadow black horse stared back at me with its powerful crimson eyes. In shock I dropped the roses letting the paper drop and blow away with the sudden wind. The now black roses stark against the grey sidewalk. As I backed away from the foul looking horse I jumped as I felt a gloved hand grip my shoulder. Frozen in terror I didn't dare turn, although some sliver of courage caused me to begin to look around…

My eyes open to total darkness! Panicking slightly I kicked out and flailed my arms to realise as they hit the wood that I was in my coffin…although my kicking out and flailing caused the wooden panels to break of crack sending splinters around the room. The lid of the coffin now had no support and fell on my face…

"Ow…" I mumbled. "Walter's not gonna like this." Gripping the side of the lid with my hands I precariously pushed the lid off as it banged to the ground, that and the bottom the only intact parts of the coffin. I rolled off over the broken and sharp pieces of wood, the slicing of pain as the wood cut my back woke my half-asleep brain. I shot up and onto my feet. I was still in my bloody clothes from last night, last night! Everything came back too fast and was too much to digest; I stumbled over to my chair near my desk and fell back onto it, my feet out straight and my hand on my head in vain. Sighing I tried to slow down my racing thoughts, but I was dying of thirst and couldn't concentrate, but soon the same smell I was beginning to dread hit my nose. The smell of blood, although the cold version was nothing compared to the real warm version. The smell of Walter's blood haunted me, but I could only smell it when I was hungry, so biting down on the repulsive feeling I gripped the wet back with my dry bloody glove. Licking my lips in anticipation I bit straight into the bag, my fangs slicing the plastic with ease and sucking the blood out. The ice cold hit me at once, but my rush to finish the meal made me feel a faint sensation in my skull, until it fully blown exploded into a blinding headache. I dropped the half full bag of blood, my face screwed in pain; I gripped my head as my mind felt as if it was being cleaved in two. But almost as quickly as it came the pain dissipated. I released my head as my vision came back into focus, the first thing I saw was the spilt blood all over the floor. The cold blood beginning to run across the floor slowly, crawling along the floor to escape.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly this was not my day. The floor was a complete mess, Walter was not going to like this. All I wanted was to go to bed, but I looked back up to my broken coffin, with the broken wood strewn all over the floor. Aggravated I cried out an animalistic noise and swung around to my desk and pushed the bucket to the floor in a fit of anger, the bucket landing with a clang and rolled along the floor as the ice was strewn over the floor and mixed with the blood. That done I let my head fall to the desk with a bang. Today was not my day, I listened to stomach rumble with hunger as a knock on the door awoke me from my annoyed state. Not bothering to answer I stayed where I was. My eyes closed and dark to the world not even the single candle in my room lighting the darkness in my mind.

"Miss Victoria?" The muffled voice of Walter came through the door. "Are you awake?" Sighing once again I lifted my head from my desk and leaned back fully on my wooden chair.

"No…" I replied.

"Ha ha very funny Miss Victoria. Do you mind if I come in?" He said, I didn't reply but sat in my silence, the single candle flickering in the darkness. But Walter took that as a 'no' and I listened as he opened the door. The door swung open and I slightly winced for his reaction. But the old retainer only sighed and scratched his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll sort it out. I expect it was another bad dream." My gaze followed him as he examined the mess, until he smiled at me and continued. "Unless you want to drink your breakfast off the floor there's no way I can acquire any more for you. I can only just get enough form the soldiers who allow me for a meal once a day. So sorry." He bowed slightly, but I noticed that whenever he was with me now he always wore those wire controlling gloves. I shrugged as if I didn't care. But I did, I was starving, the half a pint hadn't sated my thirst. But for now the smell had not returned. "Integra would like to speak to you, I'll lead you there." Walter lastly said. At this I pushed my chair out from under me causing a scraping sound along the floor and I stood up. Trying to relax my tense shoulders I followed a leading Walter out of my room, now feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous.

We arrived outside a door; Walter stood by the door his hands behind his back. He put a clenched hand to his mouth and coughed.

"This is her office." He spoke. I had never been here before, but then again, someone like her would have an office. I motioned to knock on the door, but a hand clamped around my wrist and stopped me. I looked back at Walter puzzled. He motioned to himself; I nodded and put down my arm. He cleared his throat and lightly tapped the door.

"Who is it?" Came a muffled voice from within.

"Miss Victoria is here to see you." He replied. I stood patiently waiting for her answer, after a slightly suspicious amount of time I glanced at Walter, faintly I could here referring papers, what was she doing?

"Come in." She finally spoke. Walter leaned toward the door and opened it, pushing the door wide he nodded at me while smiling.

"I shall return to my duties, good night Miss Victoria." He then left my side and walked down the previous hallway. I looked back to the room, inside was a very large room. I entered in awe, two pillars held up the ceiling in two points in the room, the room lacked colour, and the walls and floor appeared only grey. On the left side was a grand portrait of a woman, her happy smile showing a better age, the portrait was similar to Integra, although not. She had the same face and glasses, but held a happy smile and bright brown eyes, her long chestnut coloured hair surrounding her face. She was placed in a warm country room, with sunlight entering through the open window behind her. The portrait was directly in the centre of the wall in-between all the dismal grey. I looked over to the other side to see what once was a portrait, only the dust outline and lightened area remained, the portrait must have been taken down, for whatever reason.

"Seras!" Integra's sharp voice woke me from my daydreaming state; I winced and swung my head toward her. Her stern gaze stopped me, but she broke her ice stare with a smile. Similar to the woman in the portrait. She motioned to the chair; I glanced at the simple wooden chair and plopped down on the chair. "About last night, I received a full report from Captain Pip…I heard about the squad that was supposed to take you. Sorry about that, I had no idea that they hated you so. But these 'berserk' states of your…"

"I didn't mean…" I butted in, standing up from my chair. Trying to explain myself. She held her hand up to stop me.

"Don't worry about it, we investigated the scene and you took care of the vampire with ease. If you can ever learn to control it I think I'll fire all my soldiers and have you as my main force." She joked. I laughed slightly, more uncomfortable then ever. "But more about your 'other' state of…mind, shall we say? I am currently looking into a way of solving that for you,…"

"How?" I asked. She glared at me slightly as I interrupted her again. "I can't promise anything but we are following the leads." But then something that had been bugging me for quite some time came to mind.

"May I ask something?" I asked. Integra nodded, while pushing her glasses up her nose. "How is it that the whole place isn't overrun by vampires?" Integra sighed.

"I thought you would ask that sooner or later, well, I might as well tell you now. I think killing that vampire last night proved your loyalty. We have a shield, a sort of barrier that protects us; we have erected it around our whole territory. It stops all going in or out, although we have checkpoints all over to allow people through. The barrier was created by my great-grandfather, he was an inventor and vampire slayer. Sadly he only created a prototype before he was killed, we have tried to improve the technology for years, but we have only the prototype to protect us. In recent years parts have been failing and let in the rats from the other side." Integra suddenly hit the table with her hand. "But when the King of the vampires is dead we will be able to claim back our homeland." Integra smiled at me and leaned back in her chair, while I was absorbing all this information my nose picked on the smell in the room. The smell hit my senses, more delicious then before. I could almost not resist as I realised once again who the smell belonged to. Panicking I stood up from my chair, the chair fell to the floor with a bang. Sweat dripping down my face I struggled with myself backing away. Integra slowly stood from her own chair, worry etched onto her face. I turned away form her and cried out in the agony of what my instincts called me to do.

"Don't come near me." I spoke through my hands, but I heard Integra fast walk over to me, the smell increasing as she did so. As I realised that there was no way I could get out of this situation I whispered. "Please forgive me." Before I pounced! I leapt the short distance between us and pushed her to the floor. The grin of a winner spread across my face, I was so hungry! The smell of her virgin blood calling me, but it seems that Integra was one step ahead of me, out of her suit she pulled out her revolver. My eyes widened in shock as she pointed it to my face.

"Seras?!" Her voice was shaking. "Are you in there?" But then I heard the door behind me open and slam into the wall.

"Sir Integra!" That was Walter's voice.

"Very good." I spoke. My head close to her gun now. But my body reacted instantly and I pushed off with my legs and jumped straight over her desk and through Integra's overly large glass window. The glass shattering over me and onto the floor, as I fell from the second story the glass bit into me as I fell, sending drops of blood onto the far away grass. The air resistance swept around me, the fall appeared to last ages, but soon I hit the grass outside. My unnatural strength meaning I landed safely, in my crouched position I looked up. Both Integra and Walter was stood by the broken glass window, Integra's face was one of ice cold steel, my attack only reinforcing her resolve. But I broke the stare and ran off on all fours into the trees.

(AN: Wow, I had major writer's block. Couldn't update for ages…I don't think this chapter is as well written as the others, but all well, let me just concentrate on the next chapter.)


	7. The ritual

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Chapter 7

Uncertainty swept through my mind as I ran, puffing as I ran, my chest heaving. I had been running for hours, my body protested and willed me to stop, but I didn't want to stop. Only to run, run away from everything. My hunger rang out which made me run even faster, as if trying to escape the hunger. My shoes bent the wet morning grass as my heavy footfalls could be heard as a I ran through the forest.

'They don't know what it's like, how could they know what it's like…' I thought. My mind raced, who would ever accept me for who I am? But soon my body gave up, with a sharp pain in my chest my legs gave out from under me, refusing to move my body fell. As if from a dream the fall lasted forever, but I soon hit the grass and lay there. Tears falling from my face onto the grass, the grass tickling my face, but I lifted my hands to my face and cried into my gloves. I didn't want to be like this.

As I lay there on the wet grass I suddenly heard a howl, different from a dog's howl, but I remembered them from the nights in the prison. My suspicions realised I peered through the gaps in my fingers and stared as the red tears dried on my face, a black outline of a wolf drifted form tree to tree. As if floating, it's shadow only half formed. It was distant at first, then closed in, at an alarming rate. I took my hands away from my face and sat up onto my elbows, but the shadow wolf was nowhere around. Confused I glanced around, looking for the shape. Yet looking behind as I looked back I came face to face with the most beautiful white wolf. The wolf stared at me with its blue eyes, the friendly appearance making me smile and wanting to touch the wolf, I lifted my hand and reached out to touch the muzzle of the wolf.

"Seras! No!" A voice shouted at me, Integra's voice! I looked in the direction of the voice, her voice was coming in-between pants for air, as if she was running and quick as if she was panicked. Integra was running into the forest, her body outlined by the searchlight of the helicopter in the distance. Walter was at her side as always, but as hers was showing worry, his face was placid, showing no emotion. I looked back to the white wolf, only to jump in shock, in the light of the copter light the beauty melted away to reveal a sharp black wolf, saliva dripped from it's gaping open maw. It's crimson eyes staring into mine. My hand was inches away from its knife like fangs. Surprised I withdrew my hand, the wolf's crimson eyes glowed menacingly but it turned tail and ran off back into the thick of the woods.

I looked back toward Integra and Walter who had come near, fresh tears welled up but I held them back, I would hate for them to see me cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I hiccupped, cursing inwardly at my show of weakness. Integra crouched near me, surprising me by her bravery, I doubted I would do the same in her position. The smile on her face giving me strength, although there was a certain paleness that I couldn't place. Was she hiding fear? But then Walter soon drew my attention; he shoved a blood packet in front of my nose. I tried to look at him, but I couldn't turn my eyes of the bent soft packet of blood, the slosh of blood had hypnotised me. With a shaky hand I gripped the packet.

"C'mon, let's go home." Walter spoke, smiling in the darkness, his monocle reflecting the light of Integra's torch.

'Home,' I thought. 'Yes, home.' But a sudden pain flashed through my head, I dropped the packet and gripped my head. Blinded by pain images rushed through my mind. Somebody was there…who was it, all was darkness. But through the darkness I managed to make something out….no! Two crimson eyes stared out at me through the darkness! I cried out, I felt Walter quickly let go of my shoulder. The memory of cold hands surrounded me, there was pain, yet a feeling of ultimate bliss. The scrambled images somehow began to sharpen…then I recognised that black hair. Alucard! He held onto my body as he had bitten into my neck. But then the blackness returned….why couldn't I remember what happened? Yet those same red eyes stared back at me.

"_Seras."_ A voice spoke to me.

"Alucard?" I replied. But then my vision returned. And I saw the multiple soldiers surround me, their guns pointed straight at me. I scanned around, were they going to shoot me?

"Seras?! Is he here?" Integra spoke, her voice with a cold serious steel edge.

"_Come back to me."_ His seductive voice spoke. But I shook my head and pretended I hadn't heard him. That wasn't him, I was just imagining things…yeah, I kept telling myself.

"N-no, he isn't here." I spoke, unable to stop the shaking in my voice. The soldiers held their guns on me, they all wore black helmets so I couldn't see who they were, in fact they wore a full black body armour suit. I couldn't see Walter or Integra behind them, but I heard her speak.

"Lower your weapons." All of them did, they raised their weapons away from me, except one. Who was shaking… "Lower you weapon!" Integra ordered. The other soldiers stared at their companion, unsure what to do.

"N-no…vampires murdered my whole family, I was forced to watch! She is one of them! She is just the same!" He shouted, his gun and himself shaking violently with anger.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Integra shouted. But it was no use. I stood from where I was on the wet muddy ground. When all of a sudden a bang flew to my ears, knife-like pain erupted from my stomach! Looking down with wide eyes I saw the silver bullet had pieced my clothes and skin, with blood, my blood seeping to the ground! The pain blinded my eyes, as pure survival instinct kicked in. But not a human survival instinct. Knowing there was no way to stop myself, yet I almost, no I let myself become the monster he had feared. It serves him right. My fingers bent claw like, bending my knees and standing onto the balls of my feet, all of a sudden I had leapt through the air! The soldier pulled his gun up to fire again, but he never had the time. I landed squarely on his chest, knocking him down. I heard the familiar click of guns near me, yet they never fired…I noticed the heavily armoured sides of the throat, this was no normal armoured suit. I could not see his face through the black visor but I felt and smelt his fear radiate from him. His blood was calling to me! Not caring about his life at all, I wanted him dead, I began to lean down, my hands keeping him down on the ground. Yet all of a sudden I couldn't! Something bound me!

"Walter!" My body screamed out, pure anger laced my voice. He should let me have my vengence.

"Get a hold of yourself! Seras!" Walter shouted, he was close, if only I could turn without these wires he would die as well! I looked away from my prey under me, flashing Walter my smile. I watched him flinch, but only pulled the wires more taught. The strain on his face as the silver wires bit into my flesh, blood dropping from my cut flesh. The pain hit my brain yet I never cried out, something stopped me from showing any weakness at all. But where did that feeling come from? Even with the blood dripping from me I only stood up and watched as the man crawled away on his hands and knees, his fear still wafted from his body. Pathetic. I could not move at all, Walter's wires held me firm. But I turned my head to meet his gaze.

"Seras stop it!" Integra's voice sliced through my hazy thoughts…what was I doing? I leaned my head down, slightly ashamed, crying at the pain. When amazedly the wires slackened, enough so no more pain touched me, yet still kept me bound. I looked

back up to him with confusion written on my face.

"Good to see you again Seras." Walter spoke, he sighed with relief. "Your berserker side almost ravaged us all." He didn't have to say, I knew what I had wanted to do. But what worried me was how I just let it, I didn't try to stop it, I was too angry at the armoured soldier.

"Seras come back to the mansion. There is something that must be done." I noticed Walter glance back at her before letting his wires fall off me and back to him. He rejoined Integra behind the men, I was about to follow when I noticed the discarded blood packet from before. I didn't want to attack them for a second time, so I reached down through the grass, the grass leaving wet marks on my glove. I clutched the blood packet in my hand and brought it close to my chest, hating the fact that this was the only thing that stood between me and slaughtering all of Hellsing. The men dropped behind and waited me to walk ahead of them, so they could keep me in their sights. The man I had attacked was nowhere in sight, even with my greater sense of vision in the darkness he was nowhere around. But I dismissed it, I didn't want to be near him either. As I followed behind Integra and Walter back to the mansion I brought the packet to my lips and clamped down on the freezing liquid, wishing it was warm.

(AN: Wanted to write the whole thing from Seras's point of view. But I will have to do this so you know what's going on and you might like it better!)

Integra walked down her driveway, the familiar gravel crunching underfoot. Integra hoped it would never come to this. She side-glanced at Walter, he knew what she must do. The same ritual that had once worked on Alucard, once.

_The caster could actually bind their very soul with a vampire, that vampire would be totally devoted to the caster, in this case an unwavering soldier for Hellsing. At a word Seras would be under total control, and she could send her into hell or heaven itself without struggle. Integra remembered her ancester, he was nameless, but he had succeeded in binding Alucard to him. Although the catch was that when the person finally dies the vampire will be free once again. Alucard was freed with more anger for the human race then before. Integra didn't dare look back at Seras, Seras would like it no more then she does. But this is the safety of everyone, including Seras herself. But another worry plagued her mind, was Seras awake and conscious while bound, or just merely an empty shell serving until free? Sooner then expected Integra had reached the doors to her mansion. She pushed onto her doors and they creaked open, very slowly as if they had been left for years. Integra strode inside followed closely by Walter and eventually by Seras. The soldiers behind had dispersed and were headed back to their corresponding barracks. Integra turned to Seras._

"_Please wait here, Walter and I will come for you shortly." _

I was totally confused now, what was going on? Before Walter turned to follow the Hellsing I could have sworn I saw a sad look on his face, but he was gone down the stairs to the basement before I could even think to ask. Glancing around the large entrance room unsure of what to do I noticed a table and chairs by the huge doors behind me. The chairs looked old-fashioned, but then I expected that of this place. Quietly I walked over and sat myself down on one of the chairs, the chair was facing to the side of the table, so I leant my right arm along the table. I still held the empty blood packet I had drained, there was no bin in sight, not that I would want to put this in any ordinary bin. Then I noticed a servant, perhaps a waiter, along the corridor to my left, leaning over to get a better look I smiled and waved him over. But the look of horror on his face surprised me, he suddenly dashed off in the other direction. That hurt, I curled my open hand in anguish, did everyone think of me as just a monster?

"Hey, girl? You ok?" That voice. I looked up.

"Pip!" I replied. I couldn't believe how happy I was to see him. He stared at me with a slight curious look, but a smile soon lit up his face as he sat on the chair beside my table. He reclined low and his hand slid up the wall and down his face.

"You really are something aren't you?" I stared at his face, well, his hat covering his face. "Gotta hand it to ya' there's no way I would have ever had the guts to attack the head of this organisation. Wow." Pip continued, in a friendly manner. But I looked down and rested my hands on my knees.

"I didn't mean…" I started, but Pip wasn't listening.

"Anyway most of the people who weren't scared of you before are definitely now." I sank a little lower in my chair, he wasn't making me feel any better. But before he could say any more Walter appeared.

"Seras, please come with me." Walter had an straight face, I couldn't read at all what he was thinking. He bowed and motioned elegantly with a bent wrist to the stairs. I stood up from the chair and the conversion that was making me feel worse, I walked over to him and glanced at his face before I started down the stairs, his face was blank, I could get nothing from him. But what was going on? What was waiting for me down these stairs?

(AN: Seriously sorry for the long wait on this chapter, my life has turned hellishly busy.)


	8. Bound?

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Bound Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

AN: Sorry it took soooooooooooooooo long to update. 'Sighs'….But never fear, I **WILL** finish this story.

Chapter 8

My footsteps echoed around me as I walked down the hall toward my room, not sure where else to go I headed there. But about half-way down I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"This way," He spoke. I nodded slowly, a bit spooked by now. But a new corridor was revealed down to the side, behind a dark purple tattered curtain draped over the entrance. Walter reached through the opening and lifted the curtain high enough for both of us to pass. I immediately saw a room at the bottom, but something didn't feel right. I turned to Walter.

"I-I don't want to go." He didn't reply, instead he pushed me forward. Being forced to walk. I thought he was my friend…my family, why are they doing this? I could perhaps easily overpower him now, but I just couldn't hurt him. As we were walking toward the room I felt a heaviness in my soul, as if the air itself weighed me down. I tried to examine the symbols on the walls to stop my mind wondering to worrying thoughts, but the symbols did not ease me, remaining tense I noticed they were wrote on the walls in a red liquid…I sniffed the wall, blood. Why and what did it mean?

There was no door so we walked straight into the room, but I could not believe what I was seeing! Integra held that same steel face as ever, dressed in her usual attire, but she also wore a loose jacket draped around her shoulders and a sword, the fancy, decorative handle sheathed in it's scabbard. Below her was a similar circle of symbols to the symbols outside, the symbols seemed to touch my soul I felt so cold. It was also drawn in blood.

"Please co-operate with us on this Seras…" Integra said, a hint of sadness and regret in her voice. But I wasn't going to be pushed around anymore.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on!" I shouted at her. Integra didn't react, only looked on. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I can't tell you Seras, not yet. Please step into the circle." I couldn't believe this! Have they gone completely insane?! I stood my ground and was about to shout back when I felt a push on my back! Walter had pushed me into the circle! I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Being so close to the symbols was starting to make me feel sick, although it didn't seem to have an effect on them. Looking up, I screamed back at Walter.

"Bastard! I trusted you!" That was me, not my vampire side. But as I tried to get up I felt the cold steel of chains coiling themselves like a snake around my ankles. I cried out and looked down, the chains were appearing from nowhere, only out of the ground itself! The chains held me tight and now they held my wrists as well! I was really starting to panic now. What did I do to deserve this? I may not have been totally in control all the time but did I deserve to be tortured and killed like this?

The chains touch was like fire, they burned although left no physical trace on me, the burn was like a heated poker, signing my flesh with it's metal. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, I felt the trickle of blood drip down my chin. How and why were they doing this?

Integra watched as Seras jolted and winced in agony. The book never mentioned what it would be like for the vampire. Only the bonded, but Integra couldn't look away from Seras' eyes, her look of pure anger. Seras knew she had been betrayed…was Inetgra any better then the vampires she swore to kill? But Integra glanced to Walter, his face was motionless, but she knew he was in pain. Integra felt the slight warmth crawl across her skin as the markings glowed from under her clothes. The markings appeared on her, the mirror of the ones on the floor. Although the markings heat grew to slightly burn, she could only watch as Seras began to scream, stopping only to grind her teeth. Would Seras even survive this? And if she was ever free would she be friend or foe? But all of a sudden Seras' writhing ceased, like a wounded animal now taken by fate. But there was still life within Seras, Integra examined closely until she was actually staring at her. Her look of pure venom was similar to…no…Integra backed away from Seras.

Seras rose form the ground, pulling her chains with her. The chains resisted, but they were being pulled from the floor as she stood to her feet. Her face had changed completely, where agony had raged only moments before, was now darkness and an unnerving smile, if you could call it a smile.

"_Wench!" Seras spoke. "My fledgeling's pain has told me where you are and what you tried to accomplish!" Seras accused her. The chains continued to pull at her, but she merely shrugged at them as if they were nothing. Integra started to panic, but until she had finished she was rooted to the spot, like the great oak, no matter what is coming she could not run away or move at all. With that dark look over her face she knew who stood before her now, shaking in slight fear Integra recognised the King of Darkness…Alucard! Integra tried to steel herself, but against such darkness, could she have any hope of survival? The chains resisted and a loud grind echoed through the room as the chains were coming close to braking. But Integra could not finish…this was it. Integra couldn't move and ended up falling back onto her behind as Seras was clawing her way to her. When all of a sudden a figure blocked her vision of dark Seras and broke her eye contact, Walter stood in front of her. His wires ready._

My vision was blurred…what was happening to me? I felt myself moving forward yet I was not doing anything…the chains sapped me of all my strength. All I could feel was pain, pain and the fire that it brought with it. Was this hell? I heard myself talking…yet…I was not in command of my own body. As a blurred figure stepped into my view the last of whatever strength I had suddenly received disappeared as soon as it came. The pull of the chains forced me to the ground, the chains had circled around my arms clinging them to my chest, causing me to fall straight to the floor. Face first. I had no energy to make a sound, I was truly dead, I closed my useless eyes. As I felt the weight of the chains melt away, yet their heart and pain grew. They faded inside me, chaining my soul.

Integra and Walter watched as Seras collapsed to the floor, pain and fatigue overcome her. The markings on Integra glowed brighter before dimming to look nothing then a tattoo on her skin. Her face was the only skin showing, the markings covering her face. Walter turned from his guard position to look at Integra, worry etched into his features.

"Are you alright, Sir Integra?" Integra was about to answer when she spotted Seras shift on the ground. Her attention shifted back to her.

Everything seemed so clear now, this was my purpose. I was born to do this. With re-newed strength I looked up at my true master and her servant. A grin plastered to my face in some form of sick happiness only I knew I rose from the ground.

"What are your orders? My…massssterr." I hissed through my fangs. I should embrace my vampire side not for my creator, but for my master. We were no longer separate. My master looked at me with slight horror. She whispered something meant only for her, but my vampiric hearing picked it up.

"What have I done?" But soon her look was gone, as if it was never there. Walter helped her from the floor and she rested on his shoulder. Pretending she wasn't, but she was panting from exhaustion. "Prepare the men, 'he' is coming." She spoke. Her steel resolve returned, masking the little beads of sweat that had appeared. "And Seras.." I stared at her, possibly unnerving my master. "…I will keep you in reserve. Go directly to the roof and get ready." Walter was beginning to lead her away. When he stopped and glanced at me.

"You are free to get your weapons, they are in the armory." I nodded and gave him a toothy smile. He seemed slightly unnerved as well, and gave me a much wider birth then needed walking around me.

"Go Seras." Integra ordered. Her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes, my master." Using a new-found vampire abilty I disappeared in a thin haze of ice. Leaving a cold chill in the air, like the first bitter wind of winter. I reappeared on the top of the Hellsing mansion, weapons in hand. My black 'demon' gun holstered inside my new jacket I had created, a black trench coat hung around me, blowing in the slight wind. My white 'angel' sword was attached to a belt around my waist. My weapons of death, the demon that brings destruction, and the angel that brings death. They were mine. I hardly felt the wind as it blew across my face, I knew it was cold. But I never felt a thing, the cold I felt was on the inside. Cold and empty.

With my heightened sense of sight I now noticed what no human or weak vampire could see. The barrier that kept creatures out or kept them in was all around this place. A thin violet sheet, as if someone had pulled the color from a rainbow and stuck it here forever more. The thin sheet was like a sphere and covered the entire place, I shook my head of the thoughts, my mind was wandering. I should be preparing for the task at hand.

Alucard was furious! He had just lost his inside agent! Not only that, but his mate! The very same binding that was once placed on him, was placed on her. Like a recurring a nightmare. He hit his fist with alarming force into a chair, his power careened it across the room to smash into the wall opposite. Panting Alucard tried to calm himself down…he would get her back. He would show them all why he was King, why he was feared above all vampires. Show them that there is such a place as hell on earth. But it was not all bad, at least his fledgeling's pain provided a powerful beacon and shown him where.

"_Clark!" Alucard shouted. The doors opened and Walter's mirror image walked into the room. Clark was in fact Walter's ancestor. He was aide to the original Hellsing. When Alucard was bound. Clark wore his hair tied up with a butler's outfit on. Too dark for the normal person to see clearly, but he walked up to Alucard as if it was the middle of the day._

"_Yes?" He spoke. Alucard looked up._

"_Get ready Angel of death!" Alucard boomed, his deep voice echoed in the grand room. "We march to war!" _

AN: Looks like I'll be doing another Alucard versus Seras again….why do my stories end up like this? All well, it's gonna be good!


	9. Mirror image

Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while,…. Well ages really. But I had really bad writer's block. But I'd like to thank all my reviewers who have stuck with me, these recent ones and boosted me to finish this. So this chapter goes to you lot out there! My reviewers! Yay for you!

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Bound Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Chapter 9

I was crouched on the side of the mansion. The moon high in the sky, I smiled to myself. The night was young, and I was hungry. I cracked my knuckles and flexed my muscles, I watched as dark clouds began to roll in, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Feeling my master on the corner of my mind I reached out to her and spoke.

"_My master, he is nearly here._" I felt my master jump, her heart skipping a beat.

"_Seras!? Don't do that…I didn't know you'd be able to speak to me like that…" _Ignoring my master I continued.

"_Are the men ready?"_ I asked. After a short silence she replied.

"_Yes, they are ready. The explosives are ready just inside the barrier just in case they break through. And the men are ready behind the mines." _I chuckled, noticing the slight movement of the men far below.

"_No mortal weapon will stop him."_ I merely confirmed the truth. My master was silent.

I watched, from my high vantage point I could see what was happening just outside the barrier. A great black mass had risen frothing and bubbling just past the barrier, I felt the fear rise in the mortal soldiers below me. Shame, what a waste, they wouldn't stand a chance. The mass lurched forward and hit the barrier with immense force, I couldn't help but smile, that barrier would never hold back the great Nosferatu! A giant energy wave blew out from the hole in the barrier as one last crash against it caused it to crack. The crack spread along the barrier, until small shards fell to the ground, all of a sudden the barrier vanished completely, as if it had never been there. A crackle by my ear distracted my for a second and a frown appeared on my face. Pip's voice shouted into life.

"…Seras! Seras! What's going on!?" He shouted panicked.

"The barrier is down. You must fight for your life." I truthfully, if bluntly spoke. There was silence on the other end, for only a second. Before the communicator went dead. I eased the thing form her ear and let it drop to the floor. The black mass had also disappeared along with the barrier, it's form condensed into a figure.

Alucard watched with Clark stood at attention next to him. That accursed energy barrier was down, he had never bothered before. He had never deemed them a big enough threat, even now, they weren't a threat. But this was personal. A scowl pulled at his face as he scanned the figures in the distance, he could smell their fear from even this far away. She was not there…then, there! On the top of the building. Was his Seras. His Seras was the whole reason he was here, he had gained a lot of information from the organization through prying into his fledgeling's mind, but this was an insult! Alucard tried to invade her mind once again, merely to talk to her. But a force hit him, as if bars of a cage were blocking him, preventing him from getting in and her getting out. His scowl twisted further in anger. Her figure was hunched over in a crouch, as if hiding…

_Alucard pointed his hand at the mansion, his vampire army ran on toward their target. The darkness was enticing, a small wind blew, and time seemed to slow as he listened to the steady run of his troops as they rushed forward. _

I felt the smallest hint of smile creep onto my lips as the vampire troops ran straight into the booby trapped field. The chorus of explosions began, body parts were flown in all directions as blood rained down on the Hellsing soldiers below. I sat on the edge of the great building and swung my legs over, as if a child dipping her legs into the warm swimming pool. I felt like that child, I was just waiting for my master to tell me to dive in.

Alucard clenched his fists in anger as his own personal army was caught in the explosive blood fest. They were of the highest rank and half of them were torn apart in a matter of seconds! Alucard sighed, maybe they weren't as good as he thought they were. But Clark next to him caught his eye. He was smiling,

"_What is it?" Alucard asked. An unnatural calm overshadowing his previous anger. Clark glanced at him then pulled his strings taught in his hands. _

"_Looks like something I would do." He answered indirectly. Alucard's signature grin returned, he knew what he meant. Those weapons were designed by his descendent, Walter. Maybe he shouldn't feel too bad, if this Walter was as good as Clark he should have expected something like that. So Alucard settled to folding his arms across his chest in his blood red death mantle he wore for special occasions such as this. It was his hated clear when he had served a human master…_

Half of the troops were now lying around the battlefield, their blood was tempting, but a voice erupted in her ear as if she was right next to her.

"SERAS! GET DOWN THERE AND HELP THEM!" Integra shouted. I shook my head and sighed, she would never learn that I can hear her perfectly fine without her needless shouting… But I let myself drop from my suicidal height, the wind blowing my new jacket above me. As I was dropping a sudden explosion cut through the air, not the explosion of a mine, it sounded somewhat muted. But gas filled the air where the vampires were trying to recover themselves from the previous mines. Then just as Seras landed on the lawn before the front doors the gunfire started. A loud drum thundered all around. I walked calmly toward the bunker where the soldiers were. All of a sudden a hand grabbed the scruff of my jacket and pulled me down. I was forced under the protection of the bunker by an unknown solder. I barely glanced at the night-vision goggled man as he spoke to me, it was Pip.

"What do you think you are doing?" He shouted at me over the din. Concern showing in his voice. I smiled back at him.

"My orders." I replied. Before standing up and without the use of night-vision goggles pulled out my 'demon'. The heavy black gun was level with the struggling vampires. With the adrenaline rush and blood lust appearing as if bubbling right under my skin I picked out the outlines of the vampires through the heavy grey smog. Pulling the trigger toward each outline I saw. I watched as they all fell, Pip stayed where he was, unsure of what to do most likely. I thought it had worked, I thought my bullets had killed them. Twisting the brain matter as it wrenched through their skull and their heads exploding in blood as they fell, their blood coating the ground like bright red paint on a clean canvas. But the picture was not painted, the other vampires had not retreated, almost like…well, ghouls they advanced, I caught the image of their outlines before the men and had already holstered my gun. I felt my grin slip into a gasp as they burst out of the lingering smog like birds from a cloud. The mist losing it's grip on it's prey as the vampire troops tore toward us. The vampires were totally hidden under soldier gear not unlike that of Hellsing, but I couldn't think of anything else as like lightning they struck.

I caught one tearing into the throat of a soldier next to me, I grabbed the handle and samurai like I unsheathed the sword and struck, cleaving off the vampire's head clean off, taking the soldiers head with it. It was mercy, he would have become a ghoul otherwise. (AN: Doesn't Seras say that in the original anime? Hmmmm…The episode with the TV reporter.) The bodies crumpled back unnatural and fell dead. The blood gushing from the great wounds from the silver sword, I looked back at Pip. He was stood up and trying to rally his men through the heavy drill of the gunfire. The men were scared.

Alucard smiled, more of a smirk really. Clark cleared his throat beside him.

"_They have broken through, glorious." Alucard spoke as he breathed out on purpose, watching the vapor mist as it rose up. "However I grow tired, are you up to a match, Clark?" Alucard side glanced at Clark. To see a grinning Clark testing out his wires, perhaps he was looking forward to this more then he was. After all they may have been elite troops he had brought, but they were only one legion. _

I shouted over the din to Pip. Hoping he'd hear me.

"Retreat and re-group!" I shouted hoarsely, just as I said that last word the gunfire had suddenly stopped. I was looking back toward the manor, as Pip ran back inside without his troops his face still hidden by the mask the smog protecting mask, with not even the image of his eyes penetrating the inky blackness of the eye holes. I looked back slowly, to my horror the troops were all dead.

Gripping my sword tighter, the blood dripping down the handle slackened my grip with the slick liquid. But I held on. Now pulling out my heavy second weapon, my 'demon', to accompany my sword, shifting my posture from hunched over and defensive to straight backed and gun arm straight out toward something…something was coming. The vampires had ceased their assault and it was obvious why, they now stood back or walking away, their job done. The smog had now totally cleared and two figures were walking toward us. I gritted my teeth in perhaps anger, or hate the feeling amplified by my master's feelings toward 'him', one of them had to be 'him'

Alucard ignored the rest of his undead army as they ran off back through the broken barrier, they knew they were not needed. He paid them no heed as he walked through the last vestiges of the smoke, guts squished underfoot as he casually walked through the last remnants of the human army. Humans could not compare to the mighty vampire, after all it was like comparing mere cattle. Alucard walked toward a lone figure before him, he knew who it was. The only one left alive after such an onslaught.

_His fledgling, who must be free from a slavery who he himself was once forced upon. Clark was also walking beside him, slightly behind in step, as at heart his servant like role were still embedded. As they were when they served a human master. Alucard reached his black garbed fledgling, with a steel look on her face of an ever present grin, much like himself, almost like looking in a mirror, a mirror to the past. _

_But he also saw what was underneath the gun-wielding image, of her spirit enchained, poorly he noted, wracking her sanity. The chains were too deep, meant for a powerful and overwhelming master of darkness, like him, not for a mere fledgling just getting used to the new world. He lost his grin for just a moment, before his mask re-surfaced looking as if he had never moved. Clark stood close by, ever silent to the world. His monocle shining in the moonlight. _

"_Integra I know you can hear me…you can hear me through the ears of this puppet you have made from my own fledgling. Do you think I would not notice? You are a fool Integra!" He shouted her name, as if it was some foul obscenity. _

"_I'm right here, bastard!" Seras shouted, Alucard blinked, pretending to notice her for the first time. He reached into his coat pockets and pulled out his own weapons created by none other then Clark. The silvery sheened 'Cassul' and the black as night 'Jackel'. He raised them and pointed his dead-eye aim straight at Seras. _

"_Do you leave your one capable servant to fight alone? Against two of the greater dead?" Alucard mused. Seras just huffed in agitation, unsure of what to do. _

"_No, I'm here." An unknown male voice spoke up from the mansion doors, it was Clark's mirror image. Walter. _


	10. Fight fight!

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Bound Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

AN: Also updated chapter 9, spotted a few errors such as putting Walter instead of Clark….doh!

Chapter 10

"_No, I'm here." An unknown male voice spoke up from the mansion doors, it was Clark's mirror image. Walter._

I wanted to look back and see if it was really him. But I kept my eyes trained on my opponent Alucard. (AN: No, she doesn't stand a chance….in the real world anyway, here well, we'll see.) I had my sword clenched in my right hand and my gun pointed straight at his heart. I wanted to see his eyes…but they were hidden behind those bizarre orange glasses, the only thing I saw on his face was that grin. I caught Walter stand almost beside me as he walked up to face…himself! Now I saw whom he faced, I took my eyes off from Alucard for the first time and truly saw who was with him.

But it was my big mistake…I heard a gunshot and a sharp pain filled my left hand. I couldn't hold onto my gun and I dropped it, I whipped my attention back to my hand, a silver bullet had clipped my hand and had caused much pain, but no real damage. I shook my throbbing numb hand as my gun fell and hit the floor with a clunk.

"Now that's fair." Alucard spoke. He held his own guns out to the side and dropped them. They clinked to the floor next to him. I had to watch his every move, or I was not going to live through this. Just as I brought my sword up to a guard position he moved! Too fast for me to see! I just felt him hit me in the stomach and blood was forced into my mouth, the air rushed past my ears as I was forced through the air and to the ground. I-I didn't see it coming! This is impossible! I looked back to where he was stood and he was gone! The adrenaline and anger was blocking my vision, all my strategies for this very battle had disappeared, to be replaced by an anger wanting to tear him apart.

"Surely you can do better then that?" I heard Alucard's soft voice in my ear. With my good arm I whirled around and swiped at…thin air.

"Bastard! Where did you go?!" I swore, anger lacing my voice. But I turned around and saw not Alucard but Walter flying through the air straight for me! "Wha-." But he was ploughed into me at full force and we were both sent to the gravelled floor. (Ow)

As I was on the bottom the gravel raked at my face before we stopped, I pushed up onto my hands and knees and looked back, feeling the cuts bloody and bruised on my face. I must look a mess, but I was too angry to care. I pushed Walter off my back and charged straight for Alucard, sword held into striking position. But he made no move to dodge…he took it. I felt little resistance as my sword plunged into his stomach, with my anger filled strength behind my assault the sword stopped just short of the hilt. Laughter filled my ears, dark laughter; I looked up to see him. He thought this was funny? I gritted my teeth and attempting to twist the sword while inside him, that would stop him laughing…but it didn't turn! Instead the sword was being pulled further in!

"Wha-what are you doing?!" I said, panicking. I struggled instinctively, trying to get away. But I immediately felt the warmth of his insides as my hand was pulled into his body, followed by my arm. I clenched and unclenched my hand that had come out of the other side. I was now a bit too close to Alucard then I'd like. With his blood running down my sleeve and onto my own body. The blood was unnatural, what was he doing? I tried to pull away, I was beginning to feel sick, blood was forced into my mouth. Not because of a wound, but it was my lunch. I turned my head and puked up the blood, even with vampires the blood gave off a sickly congealed smell from my stomach. The acid in burned my mouth and I turned back to see Alucard hold my sword high in the air, ready to strike! I gave one last pull but all of a sudden I felt a sudden pressure pulling me back and away from his strike. Just in time, I felt the wind from the strike breeze past my face as I was forced backwards. I landed on the ground, the right side of me covered with Alucard's blood. I realised I had wires around my mid-rift, the wires snaked off me and back to… "Walter!" I shouted, mentally thanking him. But he leant on one knee or support, he looked like he had the crap beaten out of him, he was a mess. Possibly looked just like me, he was panting and was missing his monocle. He pulled the wires back to him just in time to get hit by his mirror image. He was punched right in the face and was forced back to the ground. "Walter!" I shouted, he didn't get back up. The mirror image moved to strike him again when Alucard stopped him.

"Stop, don't kill him. He can be of use to us." I looked back, my teeth gritted in both pain and anger. "I am intrigued about this weapon. It is even better then the weapons of the long dead Paladins of the Iscariot organisation." I watched Alucard, he was acting as if this was nothing more then an entertaining past time. His stomach wound was totally healed and he was examining my sword. I stood back up off the ground, my fingers clenched in tight fists.

"Leave this place, monster!" I spat at him, only seeing red. Alucard didn't reply at first, only chuckled, then he said.

"Oh? And what does that make you? A pitiful lap dog, obeying every command your fake master tells you? No, I see a beautiful Alpha female, the female of the powerful wolf pack. Answers to no one but the Alpha male!" His words struck something within me, but they were forcefully pushed away by something inside me. I had no choice, an overwhelming force threatening to break me pushed me to attack.

I couldn't help myself, I could only watch as I watch my own body attacked him. Like an animal I ran on all fours toward him and leapt, leaping through the air and raking at his face. Alucard merely dodged and I flew through the air past him, I landed on all fours behind him, skidding to a halt and leaping for him again. Once again he moved at lightning speed and easily dodged my attack. What was wrong with me? I could see it wasn't working, yet I tried and tried again.

"What's wrong? Lost control? The puppets strings have been cut and the puppet flails wildly, like chaos embodied." He stated, matter of factly. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Integra. But he was right.

She was wild, this was good, but also hard to make through. The chains on her mind were loosened, causing her to be a wild monster. But it was also the most difficult to overcome. Control was taken away from the Hellsing, but she was out of anyone's control, Seras included. Alucard smiled as she slashed at him, her body wouldn't tire until she was dead, she nearly caught him then. His clothes were torn as he whipped around, picking up her gun as he stepped out of the way. Hoping to wound her enough to stop her onslaught. But something was wrong…very wrong indeed. She squirmed on the grass, her face a confused look of pain. Blood dripped form her mouth as she gripped her head.

"_Seras?" Both he and the wounded Walter spoke. Alucard ignored him, this event surprising him. Her own familiar was forcing its way out. That's impossible…isn't it?_

_Integra leaned over her desk, clutching her chest. Her face contorted in pain, she had felt the whole battle as if from afar, she knew what was happening to Seras. She had been very worried, but what was happening now. Well, she didn't know. It felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest and was twisting the knife into her heart. Blood dripped onto her desk through her gritted teeth. Her hair over her face she heard Pip's voice as if miles away. _

"_Sir Integra?" He spoke. But Integra couldn't answer; she hit her hand on the table in slight anger at such pain affecting her now. But she wished she hadn't as the pain worsened until breaking point. She was now doubled over in utter agony, until she realised this wasn't her pain, but Seras'. She had felt everything through their newfound link, but not to such a proportion. Until all of a sudden, like glass shattering into millions of tiny pieces the pain vanished, leaving nothing but the pieces of the memory. Her link with Seras was gone, evaporated away as if it had never existed. She couldn't feel her anymore…was she dead? _

_She reminded him of the werewolves he had allied with, she looked so much like one it was uncanny. Her pointed furred ears sprouted from her head, her mouth had elongated into a snout, and dark fur rippled over her body. The change to wolf was poor, her familiar had possessed and taken over a fledgling not yet ready to accept a familiar. In fact, one should not have even developed until she was no longer a fledgling. Pure darkness dripped from her, the mind of a familiar was before him. Any other vampire he would have captured and experimented how this could have happened, but he was growing tired of this and he wanted his Seras back. He decided to set his original plan back into motion, as a half-changed Seras charged at him. Her clothes mostly torn off unlike what happens when Alucard is in touch with his own familiar. _

_Possessed Seras ran toward him, animal like once again, her muzzle wide in a snarling wrath. Alucard still held Seras' sword and once again easily dodged the messy attack, but this time he struck. The sword cleaving down the side of Seras' arm. The very arm that was covered in his blood._

An: Aaaaaaand that's it for chapter 10. I don't want to ruin Alucard's plan, otherwise he'll come after me….in the night…to drain me…aargh…help….

Anyway, Integra is in a spot of trouble next chapter. Ha ha, bit of a understatement. I can't believe I finished this chapter in one day! I have flu and everything! Just shows how you guys inspire me to write, thank you to all my reviewers!

(Right, just uploading this chap again. Because it isn't showing up in the new chapters page. And it's just bothering me….)


	11. Knight in shining armor?

Hellsing profile:

Organisation: Hellsing

Name: Seras Victoria

Class: None

Blood type: A+

Status: Bound Vampire

Vampire profile:

Vampire Name: Seras Victoria

Master: Alucard

Mate: Alucard

Children: None

Blood type: A+

Chapter 11

(AN: As Seras is in mental limbo there may be a while before it's back to her POV.)

Alucard used the very sword made by Walter and wielded by Seras, he used it and swiped down to strike his own fledgeling. The sword whistled through the air and cut into the flesh and ripped sleeve of Seras. Alucard sliced down the length of her arm and cut her arm wide open. What could be described as an animalistic scream escaped her throat. The animal landed from yet again another failed attack, cradling her wounded arm. A pair of bright crimson eyes stared back at him through the black darkness before tearing toward the Hellsing mansion.

"Seras!" Alucard shouted, but she either would not, or could not hear. She almost fell into the double doors and they were burst off from their hinges, one fell to the floor with a dull thud and the other hung off, barely hanging on. A few seconds of still silence…until, a scream echoed out of the evil infested mansion.

Alucard gritted his teeth in agitation and side-glanced to Clark.

"Take him back, I'll be along as soon as I have finished my unfinished business here…" Alucard didn't watch for Clark to go, he plunged Seras' sword into the grass below him, the sword sliding in easily. Alucard felt something missing and held his hands out, calling his weapons toward him they answered him and flew into his open hands. He holstered them and slowly walked toward the screams and sounds of flesh being torn asunder.

_Alucard reached the doors and peered inside, it was pitch black but his eyes saw as if it was day. Blood was splattered over the walls and claw marks followed the torn human flesh down the corridor. Another scream this time coupled with gun shots, but it was futile and Alucard neared the sounds of chewing and slobbering. There near the stairs reaching up was Seras, what was left of her anyway. _

_Alucard sighed in dismay as he looked upon her._

"_You've not much better then a ghoul, you are what I imagine a ghoul werewolf would be." At this Seras turned and stared at him, blood covering her bizarrely shaped muzzle, fangs protruding from her mouth. A steady drip, drip of blood was all that could be heard in the shared silence. Seras still cradled her right arm to her chest, then Alucard made his move. Not moving at all he commanded his blood to merge with hers, before Seras had even noticed anything his blood was running through her veins. Alucard explored Seras's mind, it was hard to see past the thick running river of blood, surrounded by darkness. The real Seras must be trapped in her unconscious mind because nothing of her was here. In fact Alucard couldn't sense anything…until, there on the other side of the river was a wolf shape. _

_Integra opened her drawer next to her desk, the drawer sliding open easily. Examining the contents she found what she was looking for, her last box of cigars she would ever use. She pulled the petit box out and slid it open, pulling out a cigar and putting it to her lips. She leaned back on her leather chair just as three men ran in, they turned and locked the door, pulling a book case over to barricade the door. The book case slid into place and the three men backed toward Integra holding their guns toward the door. One turned toward her, she recognised the insignia on the side. It was Pip._

"_Wha-what are we going to do?" He shouted, almost hysterical. His gun shaking in pure fear. His soldiers were not much better, they did not even speak or look away from the barricaded door. Integra inhaled a gush of the cancer inducing smoke, savouring the taste in her mouth. _

"…_There's nothing we can do." _

_Alucard walked toward the river of blood, it's liquid gushing past his feet swirling down the stream. The wolf stared at him with his own crimson eyes. Although on closer inspection the wolf was no older then a pup if you put it to familiar standards. The wolf perceived him as a threat and instantly raised its hackles. It began pacing the opposite bank as if waiting for him. Alucard faded and in his place stood his own wolf-like familiar, like lighting his own six-eyed demon wolf leapt the entire length of the river and landed next to the wolf. This wolf only had two eyes but they both shared the same course demon fur and powerful looking body, the only difference was in power, experience and size. This wolf was only a quarter of his own familiar's size. For a second the wolf shook in shock or fear, but the wolf shook it away and snarled and snapped at her elder. Alucard's familiar stood his ground and hardly moved apart from raising his lip ever so slightly to show off his fangs, pulling back his ears as well. This just showed the wolf for how much of a pup she really was, as the wolf instantly lost all fierceness and fell to the floor rolling onto it's back in total submission. _

_Alucard whistled at how easy that was, a puppy was easy to control if you show assertiveness. Alucard reappeared next to his familiar and an unconscious Seras appeared next to her own. _

"_So?! Are we just giving up?!" Pip accused Integra. Integra suddenly stood up and hit her hands forcefully on her desk. _

"_No! Never, we will never give up! In the name of God, we will never give in. We will never let them take us, let them walk all over us. Filthy blood sucking freaks!" Integra shouted at him. Pip wasn't sure what to make of that outburst and returned his attention to the door._

_Alucard watched as the ghoul like werewolf that was Seras buckled and fell to the floor, her features slowly returned to normal and she lay on the blood soaked floor covered in the life liquid of the Hellsing soldiers. Leaving her on the floor Alucard stepped past her and onto the stairs of the Hellsing mansion. He wanted to see Integra._

"_What do we do Sir?" That wasn't Pip that spoke, it was a young recruit. It was his first day… Integra sat back down shaking herself. She didn't know, for the first time, she didn't know. There was nowhere else to run…Integra bit down hard on her cigar, the end crunching between her teeth and the cigar falling to the floor. Leaving a thin wisp of smoke as it fell. Deciding the best course of action was to simply die with honour, it was the best she could hope for. Integra ignored her fallen cigar and opened her drawer once again, this time she rooted into the back. Her silver ammo and revolver resided in the back, she let he fingers caress the handle, as she lifted her prized weapon out of the drawer. As soon as she did there was a resounding knock on the door. All the occupants of the room jumped and swung toward the door._

_Alucard couldn't help but smile, sick and twisted yes, but he smiled none the less. He was stood outside the door of his only remaining true enemy. And now she was helpless before him. He knew they were humans beyond the door, he could smell their fear. They reeked of it! Lifting his Jackel out of it's holster he simply raised his hand and knocked on the door. One round rap, followed by another, and another. There was silence inside to any mortal ear, but he heard the cocking of guns. He guessed they had tried to barricade the door somehow, so with a mere thought he stepped through the door and through the barricade at the same time. Inside was his prey. She was standing beside her man, one an older man that felt familiar, and another younger man, nothing but a boy. Integra stood in-between them, pointing a small firearm straight at him. _

"_Welcome to Hellsing." Integra calmly spoke before firing._

As I opened my eyes all I saw was a blur. I could hardly see, making nothing out. A blinding pain ripped through my skull and my chest felt like it was on fire! I was lying just away from the main stairs, I rolled over onto my back. Looking up at the ceiling, still not making anything out. Although my sense of smell started to return. But I wished it hadn't. The powerful stench of blood and death hit my nose, cursing the fact that the blood smelt intoxicating, but not even this starving body could move.

After her sense of smell returned next did my hearing, I could hear gunshots, as if far away in the distance. Feeling strength slowly return to limbs I managed to push myself up to my knees before wishing I hadn't and falling back down exhausted. Feeling bile rise to my throat, I still could not see clearly and all I wanted to do was sleep. But I shook my throbbing head, there was no way I could sleep. What was going on? Where was Integra? Who? Who is that? I felt hot tears build in my eyes, before they ran down my face. Images raced across my mind….what happened to me. Why can't I remember? I gripped my head in agony as my mind struggled to organise itself. A sickening migraine gripped me as I sat up once again.

"Yes, I am starting to remember." I spoke out loud. Talking to no one. My memories from before Walter took me down to the basement that last time were coming back, all of it. But only flashes and images remained of the time after. I'm still not certain. But Alucard's face in front of my eyes made me afraid.

Integra pulled the trigger on her firearm and her blessed silver bullet tore toward Alucard. It struck him in the heart passing right through him. A small hole with blood pouring out was visible, but the no-life King didn't seem to flinch. He just stood calmly, and reloaded his own gun. Integra tried to stare him down, not letting him see her fear. She had almost forgot the other two were there as they stepped in front of her and let off and barrage of bullets. The noise was immense as the bullets tore through the air and through an un-moving Alucard. The bullets quickly made short work of his flesh, ripping muscle from bone and spilling blood onto the carpet. Alucard simply took it, with a grin spread on his face.

Feeling more strength as I tested my limbs this time, but there was hardly much time to do so. As a seemingly endless stream of gunshot noise echoed through the eerily quiet mansion. I was still mostly blind, seeing in nothing more then blocks of colour. But from my already fragile memory and touch I navigated the stairs, one at a time, lifting one foot after the other. Holding onto the slick wet banister for dear life, trying not to guess what covered the banister. Or what seemed to squelch underfoot.

The journey was long and tiresome, but I eventually reached the top, my weak body shaking in effort. I laughed, what I would have taken for granted as walking up the stairs was one of the hardest physical things to do in my life. But I had reached the top and now down along a corridor was Integra's office. Why did I come? I wasn't sure, but I sure as hell wasn't going back down. So taking careful steps as my vision was thankfully becoming clearer and returning.

The men stopped shooting as Alucard fell to the floor, a heap of bones and blood.

"Did we get 'im?" _Pip spoke. Integra couldn't believe that the great no-life king could be beaten so easily…impossible. _

_But even as he lay there behind him the bookcase began to move away on it's own! Integra and Pip moved back slightly, he was very much alive…_

I shuffled along the corridor struggling along tracing my hand along the wall for balance. It was pitch black in the corridor, but my now regenerated vision allowing me to see as if it was the middle of the day. Feeling stronger and stronger as I moved toward the presence that called to me I let my hand drop from the wall and stopped my limping. Walking toward the door, suddenly the door was swung open. I stood on the edge looking in.

"Seras!" A voice spoke, I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Integra. She was stood in-between two men, and a pile of blood and bones lay just before me. I was surprisingly not sickened by this, but rather intrigued. "Seras, help us!" Integera shouted again. I just stared at her. Feeling numb once again, the flashback images of her face as she enslaved me to a binding spell, they appeared as if fresh in my mind. The tears began to fall again, the blood tears of a vampire.

"_What do you want to do, Seras Victoria?" _That voice…Alucard? "_I realise they are no longer my enemies…they are yours. You can decide their fate."_ What was he saying? I didn't want them dead…I couldn't hurt them. But as I looked back to Integra's face the images haunted me…the memory of the pain hit me. Torturing me. Before I even thought about it my hands gripped my head and I sank to the floor.

"Make them go away!" I spoke through my hands. I felt pathetic, and I knew Alucard might not stand for that. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop my feelings, my emotions, and now I can't stop myself from saying this.

He knew what she was going through, it was like walking through hell itself. He himself had begun to hate the Hellsing's on the day of his release. The memories still wake him from his sleep. So he did not let her apparent weakness faze him, her anger is evident. At a subconscious level if not a conscious one. Alucard rose from his remains like a great blood phoenix, rising and reforming into his own great glorious form. Soon he was standing as if he had never been hurt in the first place. The two soldiers were about to fire once again, but Alucard in a flash raised his own weapon followed by his Cassul and fired. The bullets tearing a hole in the heads of the last Hellsing mortal soldiers. Blood and brain matter splattering out behind them.

Integra could do nothing, she knew her weapon was useless.

_She stared as he came toward her. Blocking Seras' view of her. Keeping her nightmares at bay in doing so. Integra's body was covered in cold sweat, but her face was firm as she stared straight at her killers face. But Alucard moved close toward her, his body touching hers. Then he spoke._

"_Death is too good for you. Especially the life of a vampire. But I will spare your life." Integra gritted her teeth, she was wishing he would just kill her now and get it over with. "I'm going to reverse the roles Hellsing has tried to force upon us!" he shouted. "You will become the enslaved. I will take you back to my castle and keep you as a pet. My queen needs the finest blood to get back to full strength. And you will do nicely." At this Alucard grinned. That grin showed hidden thoughts behind that grin, and that scared her. She couldn't stop herself from shaking…she didn't speak for fear of her voice breaking. So she stayed silent. _

_But as she caught a glimpse of those undead crimson eyes she felt something come over her, something hypnotic causing her to sleep. She knew this was his doing…but she couldn't resist and her eyes closed._

AN: There finished! Hope you all enjoyed this story and I thank all of my reviewers pushing me to finish this! Thank you!


	12. King of vampires

Epilogue

I opened my eyes lazily, feeling soft sheets underneath me. Yet even though my eyes were open I was in complete darkness. Not the darkness of a room but complete darkness. I was lay on my back, as my unfamiliar surroundings caused me to wake faster I realised the soft sheets felt like silk. Where was I? I automatically tried to sit up, as I pushed myself up all of a sudden my head connected with something solid! Feeling a stab of pain as I flopped back down on the sheets. Angry fuelled by the throbbing pain of my forehead I lifted my arms and pushed on the hard surface, it rose like a coffin. So I was in a coffin, it felt so unfamiliar as a coffin I had not recognised it. It swung open quite easily catching me off guard. Faint light filled my eyesight, stinging as my eyes got used the sensation. The same as if bright light had hit me.

"Mmmm…Walter?" I automatically said. Sensing someone in the room….but wait I wasn't at Hellsing. The room was far too big and grandly decorated. The room looked as if it had come straight out of the Victorian age, with grand furniture and candles as the only light source. Now in this room my memories came flooding back…did that really happen last night? No…impossible. It was just a dream. It can't be real!

"Yes, Miss Victoria?" That voice…I lifted my head to see who it was. When Walter walked into view. "How are you this feeling?" I suddenly became conscious that my jaw was hung open in shock.

"Walter?" What was going on? I'm confused…

"Yes?" He asked as if he had always been there to like this.

"Wha-what is going on?" Walter smiled, but I put my head into my hands. I knew what happened, it was so real. But that couldn't be right…?

"Oh miss Seras. You've been asleep for many days now. We were starting to worry you weren't going to wake up. Are you wondering about me?" Walter chuckled. "No need. There's no need to ask about me. But how are you? Do you remember everything?" I raised my head out of my hands back to him.

"What about Hellsing? What about Integra?" Walter shook his head.

"No need to worry about that. You need to get back to full strength. Alucard wants you at his side. Not sleeping in his coffin." At that I instantly jumped up, and out of the coffin.

"It's his?" I quickly spoke. Examining the beautiful red silk sheets inside and pure black outer shell.

"Now, I have your meal here." He went on as if I had not spoken. I turned and he held a blood pack in his hand. "Alucard thought you might still like it in a blood packet while you get your strength until you can take it from the source." I cringed and felt bile rise in the back of my throat as he said that. Who was this new Walter? I definitely wasn't at Hellsing any more. Affirming what my dreams had shown me.

I took the blood packet from him, but almost dropped it as I felt it. It was warm. I glanced up at him, but he said nothing. He just stood there, silent. Unnerving me slightly, why was he here? But I don't think he'll tell me. My common sense told me I shouldn't starve myself, but my I still didn't like this. Realising there was no way I could leave this, both Walter was there and a part of me was drawn to the liquid. The simple blood packet held no straw, so I had to bite into the top. Reluctant at first, but as soon as the blood hit my tongue I couldn't restrain myself! I drank greedily the warm liquid falling down my throat, did all warm blood taste this…magnificent!?

I was determined to drink every last drop of the bag, but I felt a tug as Walter struggled to take the bag back off me.

What was I doing? I let go instantly and he took the empty bag from me.

"There," Walter smiled. His face curiously smoother and younger then I remember. But he still wore the butler suit and his monocle, showing me friendly face in this new place. "Alucard wants you to report to training." I felt my feelings and emotions jump, I was so on edge. Training was a normal regime to me now. But the fact that Alucard ordered it…what was going on?

Alucard felt her awake, his queen. And he knew it. He saw something in that tiny scared body, that he had never seen before. It reminded him of himself. Of his own journey to where he is today. It is only right that his queen went on her own journey? She went to Hell..sing and back. Just as he had. He stood on his balcony over looking the training room. He could pinpoint her whereabouts, from anywhere, that was how strong his link was. He knew she was coming out of the door from his underground chambers into the room below before he saw her, then sure enough he watched as Seras was walked out to the middle of the vast black floor. Good Walter was taking good care of her, then Walter walked back toward the corridors of his domain. Alucard began to start his own kind of training; he wanted to shape what kind of warrior she became.

I was led into the centre of a bizarre room, what kind of training was this? The floor was pitch black yet the walls were a complete white, even the doors…this was weird. As I stood there I felt a tingling sensation and soon black ooze began to seep through the opposite wall. I stepped back slightly in surprise…what was going on? I watched almost curiously as the ooze splattered onto the floor and began to bubble and form a mass….a wolf. It had turned into a great big shadow wolf! Its maw was dripping saliva and its eyes glowed a deep crimson. Its fur stood on end as if electrified. I looked around quickly…nothing to use….

"Here, you may find this of use." Walter's voice. I turned to see him, he was back in the corridor, as if standing guard…He tossed something toward me. I grabbed the object, my sword. I quickly unsheathed it, not sure what to do, but I knew I had to fight…

Alucard watched as his queen prepared to strike against the beast he had created, the shadow wolf wouldn't kill her. But she didn't know that, in her mind this was real, and he preferred it that way. Knowing of the outcome of the battle he turned, his coat billowing out behind him as he did.

Alucard proceeded to walk down his own corridor, until he disappeared out of thin air. 

_Integra leaned against the wall, her chains clinked as she moved. It was pitch black, she didn't even have her glasses anymore, her hair dangled in front of her face. How long had it been now? Walter had tended to her, but he was no longer the Walter she knew. He had been changed, he was a new vampire. It wracked her brain, it should be impossible but there he was. Living proof that he was a vampire that now served the new Queen. _

_But in the last visit yesterday as well as Walter there was this Clark that came with him, he looked strikingly the same as Walter, they could be brothers. He said how he had invented a vampire chip, making a non-virgin human into a vampire. It should be impossible, but it had worked on Walter._

_A clang as the iron door moved before her, she looked up expecting Walter for 'feeding time' that gruel they served her every day. But what she hoped to never she again stood there instead. _

"_Alucard." Integra whispered hoarsely and dehydrated. Alucard walked into the dank dark cell that belonged to Integra. The shadows hid his face and only his outline could be seen._

"_My queen has finally awoken, the damage done to her by her reversed." Integra spat at him and struggled at the chains, Alucard did nothing. _

"_I would never harm her!" _

"_Aah, that is where you are wrong…Sir Hellsing." Alucard's voice echoed in the room. "She was treated exactly the same as me…trained as a weapon of Hellsing. Then realising I was too difficult to control I was put under a binding to the direct leader of Hellsing. That spell wracked my mind, breaking both my will and sanity, while my body obeyed without question…sound familiar?" Integra shook her head._

"_No-no, that was never what we…" Alucard shot forward until his face was level with hers, his sharp features and bright crimson eyes almost touching her. _

"_She is the same as me, I saw that this would inevitable, you would repeat history. Just like a river flows and repeats itself, so too must the river of time." Integra just stared at him, slight fear rose but she pushed it away, she was not afraid. "I let you take her, let you train her, as Hellsing trained me, fortunately or perhaps unfortunately you aren't so cruel as to experiment on her. Like I was." He laughed at this, like it was some big joke. "I was bound for years, before I went completely insane I shut myself away in my own mind and waited patently for my chance. My chance came when my binder was killed before the new heir could bind me again." His smile, no, his smirk covered his face, like some evil clown. "Now I have my equal, I have created her, let her live my life and then freed her. I will now start her real training. You have lost Hellsing!" At this he smashed his fist into the wall beside Intgra's head. But she still held her nerve. "In fact, I am wrong, there was never a chance of your winning. I just left you alone till I decided to come and get her back. You forget, we are bound as master and fledgeling. I feel everything she feels, I see and hear everything she does. I was there the entire time she was." At this Integra twitched. All this time it was all a game to him!? There really was no hope of restoring England!? _

"_Bastard!" Integra shouted right in his face. But once again it never fazed him. He simply stood up and turned. _

"_Walter, Seras needs to keep her strength up. She has a long way to go and eternity to get there. Draw another pint of virgin blood from our 'guest' here."_

(AN: Ok there's your epilogue you wanted. I hope that answered any questions you had. Thanks again to my reviewers and everyone else who read this.)


End file.
